Fragile
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: Yami only has two months to live, and he is not going to tell anyone. But what if Kaiba found out? YAOI, SetoxYami, complete
1. Diagnosis

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own YuGiOh!_

_**Summary: Yami only has two months to live, and he is not going to tell anyone. But what if Kaiba found out? YAOI SetoxYami**_

_My first attempt at a YGO yaoi fic! I'm so excited. Well, I never really planned on this story being a SetoxYami one, but it just happened. The strange thing is, I used to hate this pairing, but I love it now! Weird, ne? Oh, NO ANZU BASHING of any kind will be in this fic. Which is strange, because most of the yaoi fics I've seen had at least some Anzu bashing in them. But Anzu is my favorite girl character in YGO, and I will NEVER bash her. _

_So, here's the first chapter! Please read and review! Don't flame! I am armed with water balloons!_

* * *

**Fragile  
****Chapter One: Diagnosis**

* * *

Rays of sunlight shone in through the white curtains of Yami Mutou's room, making them almost transparent. His maroonish black hair was splayed out on the pure white pillow where he lay, creating a stunning contrast. He raised a hand above his half-open lids to shield his eyes from the bright beams of sunlight. The white sheets and blue comforter were gathered around his waist, revealing his bare chest. His hand moved away from his face and down to his neck. Yami's fingers lightly touched a small lump on the side of his neck. Wincing slightly, he removed his hand and remembered the doctor's words that chilled Yami to the core.

"_Mr. Mutou, I'm sorry, but you have cancer."_

Yami lifted himself up and leaned against the mahogany wood of the headboard. He closed his eyes and let out a small, almost inaudible sigh. _I can't believe this..._

"_We could operate on it, but it is wrapped around a very important artery. We could try to remove it, but the chances of you surviving the surgery are slim to none." The doctor looked sympathetic as he said those words._

"_How long do I have?" Yami asked, not exactly wanting an answer. _

"_The cancer is spreading throughout your body...I'm sorry to say, you only have about two months." _

"_Two months..." Yami murmured, tears threatening to come._

A knock on the door snapped him out of that painful memory. Yami glanced over to the door and smiled when he saw a large, innocent purple eye peeking through a crack. "Yami? Are you alright? If you don't get dressed now, you'll be late for school."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs in a minute." Yami replied, trying to hide his quivering voice, but in vain.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yugi asked, worry lacing his voice. "You sound like you're sick."

"I'm fine." Yami said.

"Okay, I'll wait for you downstairs." Yugi smiled and closed the door. Yami shut his eyes for a few seconds as he listened to Yugi's feet patter down the stairs.

Yami slung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He walked over to the closet and pulled out his school uniform. As he walked to the bathroom door, his legs gave way underneath him. He fell to his knees, dropping his clothes. Yami's hand clenched the bathroom doorknob as he pulled himself up, panting.

He walked in the bathroom and put his uniform on. Looking in the mirror, he saw that his face looked tired and worn out. His face was sickly pale. He was already feeling the effects of this disease and he was only diagnosed yesterday. Yami splashed some water on his face. _They are going to notice, no matter what I say._

Despite the wave of nausea that just washed over him, Yami walked out of the bathroom, through the hall, and down the stairs into the kitchen, where Yugi was waiting for him. Yugi smiled at his other half, "You ready?"

Yami returned the gesture, "As ready as I'll ever be."

_Something's wrong with him. I can tell. _Yugi thought as he studied Yami's tired appearance. The dark circles under his eyes and pale skin made him look more vulnerable than he had ever looked in his life. "Yami, are you sick?"

Yami hid his surprise at Yugi's question. "No, I just didn't sleep well last night."

"I told you not to watch _Halloween _before you went to bed." Yugi scolded, somewhat playfully.

Yami laughed and opened the door with a shaky hand. Stepping out, he had to stop himself from falling once again. Yugi saw the King of Games stumble. _Something's definitely wrong. _Yugi thought, a concerned look crossing his features. _But why won't he tell me?_

* * *

"Where are Yugi and Yami?" Anzu Mazaki asked, her azure blue orbs shimmering with worry.

Jounouchi Katsuya was casually leaning back in his chair, his hands behind his head in a boyish gesture. "I don't know, Anzu. They're hardly ever late for school."

"I hope nothing happened to them..."Anzu trailed off.

"Aw, don't worry," Honda Hiroto smiled. "They'll be fine."

The bell ran, signaling for class to start. The teacher, Mrs. Mizuno, walked into the room. She smiled, "Good morning, class. Let's take roll."

As she called out everyone's name, the door swung open, "We're here!" Yugi shouted, smiling. Behind him was a very tired looking King of Games. "Sorry we're late." Yugi smiled brightly as he walked to his seat. Yami shut the door and followed suit.

As Yami walked to his desk, he stumbled slightly, but quickly regained his footing. _I'm feeling worse. I shouldn't have come._

Jounouchi looked on worriedly, "You alright?"

Yami managed a smile, even if it was a weak one. "I'm okay." He sat down in his seat behind Jounouchi and in front of Anzu. Honda sat across from him on his left side. Yugi was on the right.

Yami leaned forward in his desk, his head resting on his hands. His eyes, weak and almost dull, looked sadly ahead. _Everyone's asking if I'm alright...it's nice, but...I can't tell them. Not yet. They'll be worrying so much. I don't want them to be sad...especially not over me._

* * *

Cold, cobalt blue orbs scanned the room before landing on the crimson eyed duelist. Seto Kaiba sat across the room from him, but he could still see the look of pain was blatantly visible on his features. It was strange for him to show his weakness so plainly. He had never acted like this before. And his face was ashen, almost deadly pale. Seto couldn't help but wonder about what was happening to the King of Games.

_It's not my job to worry about that arrogant bastard. Let him take care of himself. _The CEO thought coldly.

He then realized his gaze was being returned when he saw Yami's crimson orbs looking at him strangely.

Seto sent him a glare and returned to taking notes. Yami gave a faint, almost unnoticeable smirk and turned back to his work as well.

_Arrogant little..._ Seto fumed, although it didn't show. His harsh eyes softened somewhat, then resumed their usual coldness.

_Although I still can't help but wonder what is going on._

* * *

Anzu stuffed her books into her locker and sighed. What a long day it had been! It was now lunch. She shut her locker, only to be met with a pair of ice blue eyes on the other side. She gasped, "Kaiba?" Anzu looked up at the tall man.

"Something's wrong with Mutou." Seto said, almost as if he didn't want to talk to her about it.

Anzu cast her eyes downward, then looked up again. "I've noticed that too, but every time we ask what's wrong, he says 'Nothing'. It's almost as if he doesn't want us to know." Suddenly, a smile crossed her lips. "Why are _you _so worried about him?"

Seto tried to deny it, "I'm not worried."

Anzu laughed slightly, "Really? Your face says something different." The brunette began to walk off.

"Mazaki." Seto called.

Anzu turned around, still with that mischievous smile on her face, "Yes?"

"Don't tell _anyone _about this conversation. Got it?"

"You don't have to worry. My lips are sealed." Anzu gave a genuinely kind smile, but it was still laced with an air of mystery. It was almost like she knew something the CEO did not.

And Seto Kaiba _hated _secrets.

The dark haired girl smiled to herself as she walked away from the elder Kaiba.

_Kaiba, I **know** your secret._

* * *

"Yugi! Yami! Over here!" Jounouchi waved the two over to a round table outside.

Yami and Yugi walked over to the table and sat down. Yugi immediately dug into his spaghetti he got from the lunchroom, while Yami just picked at his own food with a fork. After a few seconds, Jounouchi and Honda decided to pounce.

"You gonna eat that?" They both said in unison.

Yami sighed in exasperation. _Those two will never change. _He thought, looking in their direction. "No. You can have it. I don't really have much of an appe - "

"Jounouchi! I asked for it first!" Honda shouted, taking the plate from the blonde.

"Quit lying, Honda!" Jounouchi snatched the plate back.

"I'm not!" Honda took the plate from Jounouchi.

"Yes, you are!" Jounouchi grabbed the plate and ran off.

"Jou! Gimme back _my _plate!" Honda chased the blonde.

"It ain't yours!" Their bickering could still be heard in the distance.

"What's the matter with _them_?" A voice said.

"Oh, hey, Anzu!" Yugi chirped brightly.

Anzu smiled and sat down across from the two. "Hey, you guys." The brunette looked to where Jounouchi and Honda ran off. "So, what's up with them?"

"Nothing. They're just being Jou and Honda." Yami managed to get out. He sent Anzu a faint smile.

Anzu returned the gesture, trying not to show her worry. _I can see why Kaiba was worried. Now that I get a good look at his face, he looks drained...physically **and **emotionally._

"You were late for lunch, Anzu. Where were you? You're almost never late." Yugi questioned, large violet eyes curious.

"I had forgotten something in Mrs. Mizuno's class and I needed to get it." Anzu smiled gently. _I **can't **tell them that I was talking to Kaiba._

"Oh, okay," Yugi smiled, finishing off his spaghetti.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "We'll see you later, Anzu. We've got gym." Yugi said, rising from his seat and taking his plate into the lunchroom, disposing of it. "Bye." He called.

"Bye, Anzu." Yami smiled over at her as he got up and followed his other half.

"Bye, guys." Anzu smiled as the two walked off. She got up and headed for her next class.

_I hope Yami's gonna be okay...he should sit out in gym today. He needs his rest._

* * *

"Okay, class, today we are going to do the rope climb." Mr. Asaji, the gym teacher, announced as soon as everyone was done changing into their gym clothes, which consisted of a pair of blue shorts, a white t-shirt, white socks, and sneakers.

_I should sit out, but I don't want anyone to think there's something wrong with me. _The former Pharaoh though.

"The object is to get to the top and ring the bell. Once you've done that, you can either come slowly back down the rope or just let go and you'll drop on this mat we have laid out in case anyone falls." Mr. Asaji said. Looking at all the students, he tried to decide who should go first. "Hmm...Mr. Kaiba, how about you start us off."

Seto said nothing as he approached the rope. He clenched it tightly in his hands.

Jounouchi leaned over to Yugi and whispered, "I hope he falls and breaks his ass."

Yugi laughed, but his laughter was ceased when Seto turned and gave them the coldest glare imaginable.

"What you staring at?" Jounouchi shouted.

"Shut up, mutt." Seto said as he began his ascent.

"Why you - "

"Jou, calm down!" Honda held Jounouchi back from chasing Seto up the rope.

"Whoa, boys, settle down!" Mr. Asaji said. "We don't need to - "

He was interrupted by the ringing of a bell. Everyone looked up and saw Seto at the top. Then, he jumped down, perfectly landing on his feet.

"Oh, good job, Mr. Kaiba." Mr. Asaji said. Kaiba walked back to where he was standing before he was called. Mr. Asaji looked at the rest of the class. "Mr. Yami Mutou, why don't you go next."

Yami nodded and walked over to the rope. With a shaky hand, he grabbed the rope and pulled himself up.

_Don't tell me...he's actually going to do it! _Seto thought angrily. _That idiot!_

Yami began to climb. He tried to steady his quivering frame, but to no avail. _Damn it. I shouldn't be doing this..._ Crimson orbs started to flutter open and closed. _I'm starting to feel worse._

Looking up, he saw the bell only inches out of his reach. _Almost there... _He reached out to the bell.

Suddenly, he felt consciousness leave him and let go of the rope. Gasps were audibly heard throughout the area as Yami fell to the mat below.

"Yami!"

* * *

_Oh, evil cliffie! Poor Yami! Well, Seto will make him feel better...unless his stupid pride gets in the way... Oh, there might be JouxAnzu in later chapters as well. So look forward to that! Well, anyway, the rating might go up in later chapters, okay? Well, I'm not sure...cause I might not have the guts to write a lime or anything...yeah, sucks to be me. _

_So, please review my story and give me the confidence to continue!_

_That sounded retarded, but please review anyway! With constructive criticism will be fine, as long as it ain't a flame! Remember! I'm armed with water balloons and I'm ready to strike when provoked!_

_R & R!_


	2. Don't Leave

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own YuGiOh!_

_Finally an update! Well, it really hasn't been that long since I posted the first chapter of this story, but I'll go ahead and post this chapter so I don't really have to worry about it that much...yeah, I know, L-A-Z-Y, but whatever..._

_So, um, thanks for the kind reviews and being truthful about this fic! I really appreciate it!_

_Here's the second chapter!_

* * *

**Fragile  
****Chapter Two: Don't Leave**

* * *

The figure laying next to Seto Kaiba on the bed was one of a person he hardly recognized, let alone actually wanted to see. The King of Games was stretched out on the bed in the nurse's office, breathing heavily, sweating. What had caused him to get this weak and out of it? Seto had no clue, and before his sudden collapse, he really didn't care. But, he hated to admit, his stomach had done a sudden flip-flop when he saw Yami's body come tumbling down from the rope as if he had just given up...which he knew the crimson eyed man would _never_ do.

Ever.

Seto was propped up in a chair next to the bed, his legs out in front of him, ankles crossed, as were his arms. He was still in his gym clothes, for he didn't bother to change in the chaos that followed the pharaoh's fall. He really didn't have time to, now that he looked back on it. He remembered the mutt's panicked shouting, Yugi's shocked expression, as well as that guy Honda's worried looks. Everyone else in the gymnasium had either gasped or semi-laughed at him for falling. The ones who laughed were quickly silenced by a strict glare from Mr. Asaji.

The breaths Yami had started to take were even more ragged, more struggled than before, and it started to worry the CEO vaguely. His slender fingers were intertwined with the fabric of the white sheets which were under him. Yami's sneakers had been removed and placed by the door, leaving his feet only with socks adorning them.

Sighing to himself, he began to wonder why exactly he was the only person in the nurse's office besides the crimson eyed duelist. He gave a slight growl and damned that nurse for forgetting her supplies, such as her stethoscope and bandages, among other things. What kind of nurse forgot those kind of things? He didn't really want to find out, and felt a slight twang of pity for the pharaoh that had to get examined by this so-called _nurse_. But, the feeling of pity left as quickly as it came, leaving the CEO to ponder his feelings for a while longer, when suddenly the door to the nurse's office swung open to reveal a very concerned looking group of people.

Sad, azure orbs glanced down at Yami, unwavering, then turned to Seto, "What happened?"

"All I know is that he was climbing the rope and fell." Seto said, as cold as ever. "That's it, Mazaki."

Anzu sighed and looked over at Jounouchi and Honda, who were equally worried about their friend. The blonde haired boy was the first to speak, "And why exactly are you here?" He sent a glare towards the multimillionaire.

"I have to wait with him until the nurse gets back with her equipment." Seto said simply.

"And why do _you_ have to wait with him?" Jounouchi challenged. "I mean, _I_ am better friends with him, why can't _I _wait with him?"

"Jou, stop it." Anzu scolded.

"What? I was just asking."

"You stupid mutt - "

Seto was cut off by the harsh coughing of the pharaoh seated next to him in the bed. His face was twisted into an expression of pain, his fingers clenched the sheets tighter. After a while, the fit of coughs was ceased. The brunette looked over at Anzu, "Where's Yugi?" He asked casually.

"He went to help the nurse get her things." Anzu said, "He said they would be here in a few minutes."

Seto gave a slightly inaudible growl as he began to tap his foot in anticipation. The group of people waited for what seemed like forever. And it was forever until anyone else spoke.

"He shouldn't have even been in gym class if he was feeling sick..." Honda trailed off.

The CEO looked over at the spiky haired brunette. _Hm. Seems that they aren't as clueless as I'd originally thought. _

"It's strange." Anzu contemplated, placing a finger to her chin in thought. Her azure orbs darkened, as if she was in deep thought. "You think he'd at least _tell _us what's going on."

They were silent for a while longer, and Seto just stared at the body of the weakened pharaoh. His face now held a flushed, feverish look, and he was panting more. Sweat dripped down his brow.

"Oh, Yami..." Anzu's azure orbs began to tear up at the sight of her friend.

No one else spoke. It was like silence was the best way to deal with this. They really didn't know what to do, but they knew they had to do something. And the fact that the nurse wasn't there yet really didn't help at all either.

Suddenly, as if their thoughts were answered, the door to the nurse's office swung open, and there, standing in all her glory was the nurse, Mayuko. "So sorry to keep you waiting." She laughed, an airy fake sound, and turned to the man laying in the bed, almost out of breath. "What's the matter with him? Do you know?" She then turned to her side, looking down at the short boy beside her. No one else had noticed it until now, but there was a red lipstick mark on Yugi's face, and the mentioned boy just looked down at his shoes. It was the same lipstick that the nurse was wearing. "Cutie pie over here couldn't tell me what was wrong, but he helped me bring my supplies over here."

"Holy..."

"...shit..."

To say the least, Jounouchi and Honda were stunned.

"Since when did Yugi become such a ladies' man?"

"I don't know, Honda, but whenever it was, I'm sure we weren't aware of it!"

"I know - "

"Um, can we please just see what's wrong with Yami?" The timid Yugi spoke up, smiling gently.

"Yes, we really need to."

Everyone turned to look at Seto. Cobalt blue orbs stared menacingly at them.

"What?" The CEO snapped.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" The two goons, Jounouchi and Honda, smirked as they just stood there, whistling as if they were little kids trying not to get blamed for something.

The nurse walked over to the side of the bed and glanced down at Yami, who started breathing even harder than before.

"I think he's suffering from a case of exhaustion." The nurse stated simply, walking over to the sink and bringing out a fluffy white towel. She walked over to the small sink in the corner and poured water over the cloth, soaking it. Then she squeezed out all the excess water and walked over to Yami.

Mayuko put the small towel over his forehead and sighed, "He does look like he has a bit of a fever, though."

She lightly pressed the cloth on the pharaoh's forehead, trying to relieve the feverish look on his features. Sighing once more, she pushed her bangs out of her face. "I think you all should leave this room, so you can give the poor guy space to breathe. Let's just leave him along for a half an hour, and then I'll come check on him when the bell rings for everyone to go home." She said, actually planning something out. Seto was surprised. She then sent a look at Yugi, "Well...of course..._you _could stay with me." She gave the spiky haired teen a lustful look.

Jounouchi and Honda glared, and they didn't know that they were thinking the exact same thing. _Damn Yugi. How did you do that?_

Mayuko smiled playfully and quickly bushed her red lips against the pale skin of Yugi's cheek, and soon, Yugi's entire face, even his neck, was covered in a red blush. "Um...I..."

The blonde nurse slipped a piece of paper into his hand, "Call me, babe."

Yugi stood, wide eyed, as the voluptuous nurse left the room, and then motioned for the rest of the group to do the same.

Jounouchi walked up to Yugi and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You gotta teach me how to do that! I had no idea you were such a ladies man!"

Yugi just sighed in an exasperated manner. "Jou...you really wouldn't like that..."

"Hell yeah I would! I want women fawning over me. Well, you probably get that a lot because you look like a kid - oops..."

The reply to his snide remark sent chills up and down Jounouchi's body.

Because Yugi said, with utmost seriousness, "Shut the hell up." and gave him a nasty glare. Even worse than those Kaiba gave!

The other scary part was, Yugi never cussed. Never.

Oh, it scared the crap outta Jounouchi alright.

Anzu yanked Jounouchi's ear, "Come on, Jou, let's go."

"Ow! That's my _ear_, ya know! I need it for _hearing_!"

"You're not going to be worried about your ear after I'm done with you!"

"Ooh, what does _that _mean exactly, Anzu?"

"Oh, _shut up_, Jounouchi!"

Then the door slammed.

Leaving Seto alone.

With Yami.

His worst enemy.

Great.

The strange part was, he felt kind of bad, leaving the King of Games all alone. But he knew, if it would help, he should leave and let the crimson eyed man heal.

Seto just stared at the man laying helplessly beside him for what seemed the millionth time. He seemed calmer ever since the nurse put that wet cloth on his forehead. Maybe she did know what she was doing.

Suddenly, Yami once again coughed violently.

Maybe not.

Rising from his seat, he sighed as he made his way to the door, but he was suddenly pulled back. He turned around to see...

..a small, fragile hand, clasping lightly on the hem of his shirt.

Crimson eyes peered up at him weakly, they were clouded, it seemed. "Don't...leave..."

Seto growled gutturally and sat back down. Damn his conscious.

* * *

The rust haired man had decided to stay by his side until the bell rang and the nurse came in to check on him. Mayuko apologized for being just a tiny bit late and sighed, "I'm sorry, it looks like I can't take him to the hospital like it was planned...do you mind him staying at your house until tomorrow, that's when I can take him to the hospital and let him be seen about."

Seto quirked an eyebrow and then grunted slightly. "Fine."

How could he say no? Yami looked as if he were getting worse by the minute, and his damn guilt just wouldn't let him forget about the crimson eyed duelist.

Mayuko smiled as she walked out the door, "And, again, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience."

Seto grunted once more and ran his long fingers through his hair, entangling them in the rustic strands. Sighing, he turned toward the King of Games, wondering how he was supposed to get him to his limo and into his house.

He gave another sigh, although this gesture seemed more annoyed than the others. He bent over towards Yami and nudged him slightly. Yami gave a slight groan and opened weary, sleepy crimson eyes. "Hm?" He managed to utter before Seto bent over, showing his back to him.

"Get on." He commanded.

Yami was in no mood to argue, so he hopped on Seto's back. Seto made sure he was secure, and no where close to falling off, and he gave him a piggy back ride to his limo, which was waiting patiently for him at the front gate of the school.

Seto growled as he walked the seemingly endless path to the limo, _If anyone sees me...I might as well just shoot myself. I'll never be able to live this down..._

The limo driver opened the door to the sleek black limo. Seto gently laid Yami on the backseat of the limo, then climbed in to get on the other seats that faced the ones where Yami was laying at.

The limo driver looked slightly puzzled at Seto for bringing a strange man in his car, but suddenly dismissed it in his mind, for he knew Seto was in a bad mood today. He just looked like it.. He also knew that if he were to ask any questions, he would be promptly yelled at for being a so-called "moron".

Seto glared at him slightly, as if to say, "Hurry up and let's go."

The limo driver, who didn't want to be fired, did as the look said to.

He got in the front seat and cranked up the limo, and soon, the three were off to the Kaiba Mansion.

As the driver made his way across the roads of Domino, Seto found himself absorbed in thought. He wondered what could have happened to Yami, but then again, he was wondering about that all day, and he still had no answer. He guessed the only way to find out was to ask Yami himself, and that part he wasn't particularly looking forward to.

He glanced out the limo's window, and at all the tall buildings and other things. There was hardly no sign of greenery, unless you count the very few trees and bushes that were planted for decoration along the sidewalk. Domino was a fairly large city, but it was not too busy or too bulked with skyscrapers here and there.

Seto was snapped out of his thoughts as the limo approached the driveway to the Kaiba Mansion. He then realized he had forgotten to pick up Mokuba. His mouth was halfway open when the driver said, "Don't worry, Mr. Kaiba, I picked up Mokuba early today. Their school was let out early today."

"Oh..." Seto mouthed as he opened the door and climbed out of the car. He then spotted Yami and sighed. _Here we go again..._ He didn't want to give that ungrateful bastard a ride again, but then, how was he supposed to get out of the car? He just seemed so peaceful, laying there, except for the fact that his face was still flushed and his breathing was a little forced. Seto didn't dare wake him, though he resisted the urge to strangle him for making him look like an idiot in public.

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Seto Kaiba swallowed his pride. But this time, he didn't give him a piggy back ride, he scooped his long, muscular arms under the former pharaoh's slim frame and picked him up in what seemed like a bridal fashion.

Seto headed for the door, Yami in his arms. It was almost as if they were a newlywed couple, which was slightly laughable.

Okay, very laughable.

As soon as he opened the door, Mokuba pounced on his case. "Seto! You're home!" He exclaimed, clinging to the elder Kaiba's leg in a possessive gesture.

Seto smiled down at his little brother in an almost parent like way. "I'm glad your so cheerful today."

Mokuba smiled brightly. "Who wouldn't be if they got out early?"

Seto sighed in envy of his brother's utter carefree attitude. He wished he could be that carefree once again, but sadly, it was all in the past.

The brunette turned to go upstairs, and just as he was about to go find a spare room to put Yami in, Mokuba interrupted him.

"Seto?"

He turned, cobalt orbs questioning, "What is it, Mokuba?"

"Did you marry Yami while you were away?"

Seto could do nothing but curse explicitly in his mind, wishing that he didn't say yes to taking Yami home.

_This is gonna suck..._

* * *

_**End Chapter Two.**_

_I'm finally done with chapter two! That took long enough, didn't it? So, I hope it wasn't too boring, because it felt boring to me. There was hardly no development...but I hope you'll still review, won't you?_

_Well, if you do, I'll appreciate it. I always say that, and I always mean it._

_Please review!_


	3. His Strange Ways

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own YuGiOh!_

_I am so inspired to write this fic now! So many people have reviewed, more than I expected! I am so grateful to all the people who took the time to review this little fic of mine. SetoxYami forever! Haha. _

_Oh! And some of the reviewers asked why didn't they just take him to the hospital after the nurse came back. Well, they didn't really know what was wrong with him, so they decided to just wait it out and see if Yami got better with time. But Yami will get help soon! I'm sorry I left that little loose end without fully explaining it. But, you know, Yami just **has** to go to Seto's house...I mean, that would be amusing, huh? Hospital? Not so amusing. Great for drama, but not so amusing. Some of you readers are very keen with what people type! And I appreciate that. It really helps. _

_Alright, here's the long awaited chapter three! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Fragile  
****Chapter Three: His Strange Ways **

* * *

A slight moan escaped the lips of the pharaoh as he turned on his side. Opening his tired, crimson eyes, he glanced around a room that wasn't his own.

"What the hell?"

Yami groaned in aggravation as he sat up and stretched. His spiky locks were tangled slightly. Sleep pulled at the corners of his eyes, making them lose their usual ferocity. His vision became blurry, then his clear vision came out. He ran a pale hand through his matted hair, trying to at least make it look presentable, while, with the other, he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Once he was fully awake, he looked around at his surroundings. Taking the blanket that was over him in his hands, he studied it carefully. It was very soft, and pleasing to the skin. The color of the cloth was a deep navy blue, and he noticed that it had a very elegant _S.K._ embroidered in the far left corner. The same symbols, drawn in cursive, were also on the ruffles of the pillowcases.

_S.K.?_ Yami thought curiously, gripping the fabric with a slightly trembling hand. _Hm...S.K. _After a few moments of thinking, his eyes grew wide with realization. _Seto Kaiba! What the hell am I doing in his house?_

He swept the blanket off of his roughly, as if the fabric itself was poisonous. Yami walked to the nearest window and gently pulled back the cream colored curtain. He looked out, as if to prove his theory. He stared down at a limo leaving the driveway. Large iron gates opened mechanically and let the sleek vehicle out.

_Oh yeah, this is **definitely **Kaiba's place...unfortunately..._

Yami could tell he was at least on the second story of the large mansion, he heard the vague footfalls of people upstairs, and he knew the place had, at least, three levels, plus an attic. The sun shone down brightly from even behind the clouds. It was truly a gorgeous day in Yami's eyes.

_Too bad I won't be able to see more of them... _He thought, a bitter smile curving onto his lips. He shook his head, causing his bangs to flow around his face. _I don't need to focus on that...it's only going to bring me down more._

Heading over to the door to let himself out, he checked himself to see what he was wearing. He was still in his school uniform, only the jacket had been removed, revealing the white shirt he wore under it. _At least Kaiba didn't feel the need to change me clothes... _He visibly shuddered at the thought. "Ugh..."

Just as his hand was reaching for the doorknob, the heavy door flung open and a cheery voice was overheard, "Yami! Time to rise and shine! It's a beautiful day and - " A raven haired boy looked around for the King of Games, but he was no where to be found. He heard a barely audible grunt and looked down.

Yami, who had been knocked to the floor by the door, was clenching one eye shut and clamping his hand over his nose. His one opened eye glared up at Mokuba Kaiba teasingly. "You...trying to kill someone?" He gave a slight laugh as he picked himself up.

"I'm so sorry, Yami!" The frantic boy apologized in a nervous hurry. "I really didn't know you were right there, I - "

"It's okay, Mokuba..." Yami trailed off.

"I was coming in here to tell you that Seto left to go to work and to ask you if you wanted to play with me today, since you're here and all and Seto really never has the time to play games and stuff with me..." Mokuba said in a very hyper manner.

"Don't you have school today, Mokuba?"

"Today's Saturday," Mokuba looked at him in disbelief and awe. "You didn't know that?"

_Oh, that's right. Yesterday was Friday...so I spent the night at **Kaiba's** house! Great. _Yami thought sardonically. _Great...just perfect. I just bet one of his maids raped me in my sleep. _His eyes narrowed because he was frustrated and just...downright disturbed at the thought he just had.

_The question is: Why am I even at Kaiba's house, anyway? _Yami thought. _All I remember is that I went to school and I felt like shit...then I tried to climb the rope and ring some stupid bell for stupid gym class. Then I passed out...and the next thing I remember is that I regained consciousness for a little bit and I was in the nurse's office. I remember seeing Kaiba get up to leave and I reached out my hand, grabbed his shirt, and said...oh, DAMN! _"Don't leave!" Yami burst out, startling Mokuba.

"I'm not going anywhere..." The raven haired boy said, looking at the King of Games as if he were crazy.

Yami slapped his hand to his forehead in an exasperated manner and sighed, "I was just thinking about something and I accidentally said what I was thinking about out loud." He laughed nervously, with a hand behind his head. _This is strange. I actually feel a little bit better than I did yesterday. I'm actually not thinking depressed thoughts...weird._

"Are you going to answer my question from earlier or not?"

"What question?"

Mokuba looked sad. "I asked you if you wanted to play with me...cause I'm bored, here all by myself."

Yami sighed once more and looked into Mokuba's childlike hazel orbs. _I guess it couldn't hurt. I mean, what else do I have to lose? Oh...there I go again. But, whatever, I deserve to have some fun since I'm feeling much better! _The pharaoh smiled, "Alright. I guess it couldn't hurt."

Mokuba excitedly grabbed Yami's hand and they rushed down the stairs and into the living room. "Well, then, let's go!" He exclaimed with childish glee.

_He must've had his sugar intake this morning..._

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, here's your coffee." A woman with long, black hair that came to her shoulders said Blunt bangs graced her forehead. Brown eyes smiled at him as she handed him his beverage of choice - coffee, black, with no cream and just a little milk. Yes, a very harsh drink for a harsh man. _It fits him. _She thought, smiling in an all-knowing way.

"Thanks, Tsukiko." Seto grunted without any hint whatsoever of a smile. He walked past her, slinging his coat over his shoulder, sipping the coffee casually, careful not to burn himself as he did frequently.

Tsukiko sighed. She just wished she could get just a little gratitude from the CEO, but sadly, all he ever did when she was around was grunt and ignore her. _I guess his aloofness is a part of his charm... _She sighed, clasping a hand to her chest. She quickly shook it off and walked off, pouring coffee for herself.

Suddenly, she was tapped on her shoulder. Looking at the man behind her, she smiled, "Good morning, Satoshi."

The man behind her had stunning emerald orbs and sandy brown hair. He was slightly taller than her, but he didn't treat her any different. Satoshi smiled at the girl, "You're lucky Kaiba hasn't fired you yet." He let out a hardy laugh. "He's already fired about ten people just this morning, for either looking at him the wrong way, or doing something wrong, or just for stupid reasons..."

Tsukiko looked surprised as she looked toward Seto's office door shutting - or rather _slamming_. "Oh, that's bad."

"Yeah, he probably has some trouble at home. Looks that way. He has circles under his eyes, and I know for a fact that he had no current work to do over the week, so he couldn't be suffering from that. Well...he did have a couple of papers a couple of weeks ago and he hasn't turned them in yet. But I bet he probably finished them way before this week even came, so that really can't be the reason he's mad."

Tsukiko let out an understanding, "Hm." She looked over to Seto's office once more and sighed.

_Poor Kaiba..._

* * *

Seto slammed his briefcase down on the mahogany wood of his large desk. He flung his coat, hitting the coat rack and knocking it over. The sound of it hitting the carpeted floor of his office was heard loudly. If anyone would come in right now, the would be getting chewed out...or fired. Probably fired. He sat down roughly in his large, plush red chair that was sitting behind his desk. He leaned over and placed his elbows on the cool surface, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

_Damn. This whole thing with Mutou has me stressed out. And if it isn't just that, Mokuba almost cried this morning when I was about to leave! Then that stupid nurse yesterday, delaying Mutou care...I should sue her. I know I'd win. _He suddenly shot up in his seat, cobalt orbs wide. "Why do I care anyway?" He asked himself aloud.

Seto shook it off and opened his briefcase, looking for various completed papers he had to work on over the past couple of weeks. He had finished them all before this week started, so he had free time with Mokuba more than he usually had, but then came the whole thing with Mutou...

He took out the papers and put them on the corner of his desk, in a small wire basket, waiting for someone to take them to get seen about.

A soft knock tapped on the wooden door of his office.

"Come in."

Tsukiko peeked in, giving a weak, somewhat nervous smile. "Mr. Kaiba, I'm here to take up those papers that you had to do from over four weeks ago. Are they finished?"

Seto looked at her as if she were crazy. "Of _course_ they're finished." He said with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. "I'm not _that_ lazy." He motioned over to the stack of paperwork on the edge of his desk. "There's everything."

The raven haired woman approached the desk cautiously. She didn't want to get fired, basically, so she was not trying to tread of thin ice, so to speak. A delicate hand reached out and grabbed the papers. She walked back to the door and smiled when she reached it. "Thank you, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto only grunted, then nodded.

_Feh. I guess I'm not good enough for a smile, huh? _Tsukiko thought bitterly as she shut the door behind her, clenching the papers close to her chest.

Seto sighed as he heard the door shut. Then he moved his gaze to the clock that was ticking on the far left wall. "Damn. This is going to be a long day."

He took out a pen and began to work on the paperwork that was already placed on his desk when he got in the room. They were slightly astray, for he had thrown his briefcase onto his desk when he got in, scattering some of the papers while doing so.

As he wrote, a thought crossed his mind. _What if Mokuba made Mutou play games with him, since I can't and he's bored...he shouldn't be doing that in his condition! _

Seto then scolded himself for thinking such thoughts, then for being so worried about his worst enemy. He noticed that he hadn't been writing for a while and growled.

_Great. I'm so worried about that, now I can't work!_

He growled for what seemed like the millionth time that day and slammed down his pen. Seto glared up at the clock. Not much had changed since his last look.

_Damn you, Mutou._

* * *

"Ha! I beat you again, Yami!" Mokuba laughed as he passed the finish line with his car. "You might be the 'King of Games', but _I_, Mokuba Kaiba, am the King of _Video Games_!" He gave a chuckle. "How many times was that? Ten?"

_He must get his cocky attitude from his brother. _Yami thought grimly. _That's the **last** thing I need. Another Seto Kaiba. _He almost shuddered at the thought. _But it was nice of him to take me in...AH! What the hell am I thinking!_ Yami smacked his head several times with his fist, getting curious looks from Mokuba.

"Yami...are your other voices talking to you? Is the mother ship calling you home?" Mokuba asked with a laugh. "Or are you trying to figure out why your brain isn't working?" He burst out in a fit of laughter when Yami glared at him.

_He's definitely related to his brother..._

"Oh, I know what we can do now!" Mokuba suddenly sprung up from the beanbag chair he was sitting in and rushed upstairs to his room.

Yami groaned, not exactly ready for more of Mokuba's "games". He rose from his own beanbag and stretched his arms above his head, hearing his back pop in the process. His health had pretty much stayed the same for most of the time he was playing with Mokuba, because they really hadn't done anything physical. It was mostly video games, card games, or board games they had played so far.

Then, the cheery boy ran back down the stairs, in his small hands was a football.

_Oh, crap..._

"Yami, we're playing football!" Mokuba giggled as he tossed Yami a shirt. "You need clothes other than your uniform to play in, so I brought one of Seto's shirts for you to wear." He smiled brightly, closing his eyes. "You can go put it on in that bathroom over there." He pointed to a door over in the corner.

"Okay..." Yami trailed off, feeling slightly awkward that he had to wear _Kaiba's _shirt.

The crimson eyed man walked toward the door and opened it. He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the light. As he took off his own shirt, he noticed just how thin he had become. He still had a well built chest, he just looked thinner. _I'm not surprised. I've been eating less and less everyday._

After staring at his thinner frame, he finally put on the gray shirt Mokuba gave him. It fit him very loosely, almost too loose. It was very clear that Kaiba wore a couple sizes larger shirt than him, and somehow, it made him feel safe because he was wearing Seto's shirt...which was weird.

Very weird.

Half the collar was almost over his shoulder, exposing his bare flesh. The sleeves came down to his elbows. To tell the truth, it looked more like a sleeping shirt than a regular one. It also smelled slightly like cologne.

Then Yami got to thinking about Seto sleeping...

Another very weird moment for him.

Yami shook it off as just blatant curiosity, thinking nothing of it and headed to the door.

Just as he was about to open the door, he had to clench onto the doorknob to keep from falling. The all too familiar weakness washed over him. _Damn...just perfect. Just kill me now, why don't you and end this pain!_ He clenched his teeth together as sweat dripped from his brow.

"Yami, you ready yet?" Mokuba called from the living room. His tone held a sound of anxiousness.

"Yeah!" Yami called back out to the shorter boy. He pulled himself together and wiped the perspiration from his face. He tried to put on a happy face as he stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Mokuba, but the younger Kaiba wasn't that clueless, by the look on his face, he could tell something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked.

Yami nodded and laughed. "Of course. Why would you ask that?"

He didn't want to worry Mokuba, so he put on a front. He didn't want to make Mokuba think that he didn't like him. That would just crush the poor kid. So he had to act like his illness wasn't bothering him.

"You just look...exhausted."

"No, I'm fine. Let's go play some football!" Yami said, trying to keep his discomfort hidden.

They headed toward the door to the front yard and opened it, walking out. Mokuba quickly ran across the yard with the football. He hurled it at the King of Games, who reached out his shaking hands to try and catch it.

To his surprise, he caught the ball and sent it spiraling back toward Mokuba, who was smiling. "Seto would never do this with me!" He giggled as he threw the ball back.

The spiky haired man caught it once again, and was glad that he hadn't passed out yet. He smiled as he tossed the ball back to Mokuba.

The ball went spiraling straight toward Yami, he had his arms outstretched, ready to catch it, but someone jumped up and caught the ball before the pharaoh could get his hands on it.

Crimson eyes widened at the sight before him.

Seto Kaiba stood, football in hands, smirk on his face, cobalt orbs looking at Yami as if he were inferior. "You'll have to do better than that, Mutou." His smirk only widened when Yami became flustered.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran toward his older brother, arms outstretched, and embraced him. "You're home early!"

"Yeah. They let me off early because they knew I wasn't in too good of a mood." Seto chuckled as he hugged his sibling back. His eyes held a hint of mischievousness behind them. He then turned to Yami, who was staring at the CEO. "I see you're better today."

Yami sent Seto one of his trademark glares. "Yes." He said shortly. _This is odd. Seto is seeming strangely playful today...wait. Did I just call that bastard **Seto**!_ Yami ignored the wave of dizziness that came over him as he thought that.

"So," Seto threw the ball back at Yami, who, despite his current battle with consciousness, caught it in his large hands. Seto then moved over to where Mokuba was, before he had ran to hug him. Mokuba followed. "I'm going to join this game." He smirked. "At least this is something I can beat you at, Mutou!" He called.

Yami looked over at Seto. "We'll see, Se - _Kaiba_!" _Whew, I caught myself that time..._

Yami threw the football at Seto, who caught it and handed it to Mokuba, who threw it back. This cycle went on for a while, until Yami started to feel nauseated once more.

The pharaoh had just caught the ball and threw it, but once it left his hands, Yami started to sway. _Ah! Not again... _He said. The lump in his neck started to throb painfully. He gripped his neck and let out a slight groan as he collapsed to the ground.

The football, which had just been thrown, landed by his side, spinning slightly. His eyes looked at it as it spun, and he heard voices call out to him.

"Mutou!"

"Yami!"

_Damn it... _He felt strong arms pick him up.

He smelled the familiar scent of cologne before he lost consciousness.

* * *

_**End Chapter Three.**_

_Love it? Hate it? Don't care? _

_Please let me know, so I can know whether or not to hurry up with the fourth chapter. I am really inspired right now, and I don't really know why. Haha. I guess it's because I've started to read more Shounen Ai/Yaoi stories lately. They have inspired me! Haha. And it's thanks to my wonderful reviewers that this chapter exists. Thank you so much!_

_So, please review. It would be very nice if you did. It's not that hard, just give me something more than OMGPLEASEUPDATESOON! LOL. Even though any review is appreciated, I would really like it if you would suggest ideas for the story or helped me out with anything I might need for this story!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!_

_R & R!_


	4. Reveal

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Wow! I've been gone a while! Well, here's the fourth chapter of Fragile! I'm actually surprised at how many people reviewed while my comp was in non-functioning mode. LOL. It's really astonishing to me...and I'm quite grateful at how many people responded to the last chapter. _

_So, anyway, here is the long-overdue chapter four!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Fragile  
****Chapter Four: Reveal**

* * *

"Seto! What happened?" 

Cobalt blue orbs glanced to his younger brother, whose stormy grey eyes were widened in shock and his face had turned considerably paler than it was moments before. Seto held the now unconscious Yami in his arms and noticed how noticeably smaller he felt. His face was somewhat calm, though his eyebrows were slightly knitted together in discomfort. He shivered slightly as a breeze came up and ruffled his clothing. "Mokuba, get me a blanket and tell Soshi to get the limo ready."

Mokuba nodded and, without hesitation, he raced into the house.

The brunette shifted Yami in his arms as he walked to the limo that had been swiftly driven out of the garage and into plain sight. Seto laid Yami on the seat in the back, before climbing in after him, getting on the opposite seat from him.

Mokuba jogged to the limo, a fleece blanket in his arms. "Here, brother." He offered the item to the elder Kaiba, who took it and spread it over Yami, who was still shivering from the cold. "Mokuba, I'm taking Mutou to the hospital. You stay here and watch over the house."

"But I wanna go - "

Seto sent him a look, "Mokuba, please, I'm not in the mood to have to argue with you. Just do as I say."

Mokuba looked as if he were about to say something, but then he just lowered his head so his bangs shaded his eyes and nodded, "Alright, Seto."

Seto smiled somewhat warmly, despite the fact that his stomach was in stress-related knots due to the fact that in the last two days, Yami had collapsed twice. He was certain something was wrong. Something Yami wouldn't tell him.

That just made him aggravated.

But this wasn't the time to take out his displeasure, especially not on Mokuba, so he just gave the raven haired boy an affectionate pat on the head, ruffling his obsidian locks. "Thanks, Mokuba." He said, taking his hand away from his head.

Mokuba smiled, "Be sure to find out what's wrong, okay?" He shut the limousine's door and grinned childishly.

As they pulled out of the driveway, Seto watched his brother from a distance, who was waving largely in the air, mouthing the words, "Be safe!"

He then snapped his head to Soshi, the limo driver, who was in the driver's seat in front of him, who he had his back to. "Get us to the hospital ASAP, got it?" He ordered sternly to the man.

Soshi peered at the back of Seto's head, which had now turned back around to stare intently at Yami's unconscious form, from the rear view mirror. He stepped on the gas as he ran a hand through his dark ebony locks, chocolate brown eyes stared forward at the road through glasses that perched themself on his nose. "Domino City Hospital?" He questioned.

"Of course that one!" Seto snapped once more, growing more irritable with the second.

Just a few minutes later they road, in silence, of course, for Soshi didn't want to do or say anything that would make Seto's temper even more aroused than it already was. They arrived at the hospital and Seto practically flung the door open. "Stay here with the car, Soshi."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto took Yami in his arms once more and carried him through the automatic doors of the Domino City Hospital. He held the Pharaoh's body close to his own, subconsciously, not noticing he was doing it.

And he didn't seem to mind when Yami snuggled into his chest.

* * *

Seto collapsed into the stiff, uncomfortable chair in the waiting room. Yami, having just been wheeled off down the hall to see the doctor. It had been tiring, having to explain to the secretary how what had happened, happened. It took a while, but she believed him. It also took a little bit of bribery, but she let him go ahead of everyone else in to see the doctor. She also said she would call him back to the room later, after they had examined Yami thoroughly, since he wasn't a direct relative. 

Night had fallen, and more and more people seemed to be filing into the sign-in place at the counter with various injuries. In the corner, a baby was crying, piercing the eardrums of the CEO. Seto rubbed his temples, a headache suddenly forming in his forehead and making its way back. _Damn...and I didn't hardly get any sleep last night. _He could definitely feel the effects of pulling an all-nighter the previous two nights on his eyelids as they fluttered slightly closed, then opened again suddenly.

Looking around, he spotted a sign that read "BATHROOM" and pointed down the hall. He rose from the uneasy chair and headed down the hall and into the public men's bathroom, which was currently being unused by anyone.

Placing the palms of his hands on either side of the porcelain sink, he looked into the mirror, cobalt eyes staring back at him. Little red streaks ran their way through his eyes, due to lack of sleep. His hair was slightly mussed up as well. He patted it down and let out a little breath escape from between his lips, causing the mirror to slightly fog, but then it resumed it's natural clarity.

_Something's wrong with Mutou. _Seto thought, turning on the faucet. He cupped his hands under the water's flow and watched his palms fill with the cold, refreshing liquid. He splashed the water onto his face, letting droplets of it roll from his chin and drip down. The cool water felt damn good on his tired, clammy face._ I've known it since the day he collapsed in gym. _

Seto couldn't seem to deduct what, if anything, Yami would be suffering from. It was certainly news to him. He turned slightly, and unrolled some paper towels which were in a dispenser that was hanging off the wall. The brunette wiped his face and neck of the water before crumpling the towel in his large hand and glaring at the mirror. Not knowing what was happening to the crimson eyed man was really pissing him off, not to mention it was really annoying that the Pharaoh wouldn't just come out and tell him. _He has too much pride for that... _He chucked the towel into the large trash can.

_Then again, I probably wouldn't tell anyone either._

Seto turned on a heel and pushed open the door that led out into the hall. As he walked back into the waiting room, he heard his name being called.

"Kaiba, Seto?" A feminine voice chimed through the crowded and now busy hospital.

Seto's head turned to look at the direction the voice was coming from. "That's me." He said, rather emotionlessly.

The nurse who had been calling him smiled. Her wavy red hair was left down around her shoulders, a pair of auburn colored eyes looked at him warmly. "They've finished with the tests, Mr. Kaiba, and they've okayed it for you to go in. The doctor's in the room as well, if you have any questions."

Seto nodded gruffly, his navy blue eyes drifting from the woman, to the large clock that rested on the wall above the doorway from which she was standing. _Nine thirty. _He thought somewhat worriedly. _What kind of tests had they been doing to keep me waiting for almost three hours?_ The russet haired man looked back to the red headed nurse, who was looking at him expectantly. "Alright."

"I'll lead you to his room."

With that, the nurse turned, somewhat giddily, and began to walk down the hall that led to the elevator. Seto followed. She pressed the 'up' button on the elevator and the doors opened. Stepping in, she looked over some notes on her chart and pressed the number of the floor.

They stopped only a short while later, the doors opened, and the two stepped out. Following the nurse had proved quite annoying, for she was quite short in her strides. For every two steps she took, Seto took one. He resisted the urge to step on the back of her heel, tripping her, and stealing her chart to go find Yami for himself, but he decided that this was just based on his lack of coffee and irritability and decided that this wasn't the best course of action.

"Room 546." The nurse announced happily.

Seto nodded a thank you and the nurse left. He clasped the doorknob with slender fingers.

_Mutou, you'd better be alright. _He thought, more a threat than a concern, yet the passing words were laced with a slight worry.

* * *

"Breathe in," The doctor, an old man in his fifties with graying hair and hazel eyes said, the cold metal of the stethoscope pressing against the bare flesh of Yami's chest. The crimson eyed man did so, "and now out." Yami did as was told once more. 

Yami was currently sitting as straight as possible on the uncomfortable bed the hospital had prepared for his sudden entrance. "Dr. Togashi..."

His sentence was cut off by the opening of the door. Crimson eyes bolted to the doorframe, where Seto Kaiba stood. "Kaiba?"

Seto glanced at the former Pharaoh, then at the doctor, then back at Yami, who he now realized was shirtless, revealing his muscular, yet slender torso. It was terrible. He looked even thinner now than he did with his clothes on. _He must have been wearing baggier clothes on purpose. _Seto decided, finally ripping his gaze from the shirtless man to the I.V. in his arm that was attached to a bag that had some kind of liquid in it. "Mutou..." He said in a low tone of voice, as to not let the doctor hear his words. "What happened?"

Yami looked at Seto, crimson eyes wavering slightly, "I..."

Dr. Togashi stood up after scribbling some notes on a chart. "Mr. Kaiba, he was with you, throwing a football around, when he collapsed, wasn't he?"

Seto focused his gaze on the old man, "Yeah, why?"

Dr. Togashi 'tsk-ed' and helped Yami get back into bed, carefully moving him so the I.V. wouldn't come out of his arm. He spread the covers across the former Pharaoh and propped his pillow up before turning to the tall man and sighing, "You shouldn't treat someone in his condition like you would any other person in normal health." He scolded.

"What do you mean? _In his condition_?" Seto knit his eyebrows together in concentration as he watched the doctor gather his things and head toward him.

The gray haired man looked Seto in the eyes, "Mr. Kaiba, Yami has _cancer_."

The world seemed to stand still for a moment as it registered in Seto's brain what the doctor had just said. "I..." _Cancer?! What the hell was he doing pretending like nothing was wrong? And why hasn't he told anyone? _"I had no idea..." For once in his life, Seto was almost too shocked for words.

"Well, it's the reality," Dr. Togashi was slightly surprised that the CEO didn't know that one of his friends was in this condition. "And, if he's lucky, the maximum amount he has _left_ is two months."

_Left?_

_Left?_

_**Left?!**_

"Wh - _what?!_"

"Kaiba?"

Dr. Togashi was used to the enraged reaction he got from the loved ones (that was what he assumed Mr. Kaiba was to his patient) of a man with a terminal disease. He decided to leave the elder Kaiba with some advice, "Please, just be more careful around him. No more football."

And with that, he shut the door to leave the two arrogant men to argue between themselves.

Yami turned his head to the brunette CEO, wincing as a jolt of pain shot through his body, which stemmed from the lump on his neck and made its way down. "Kaiba..." He said softly.

Seto was turned toward the door, as if waiting for the doctor to come back in and say it was all a joke. Some cruel joke to toy with his emotions. But the doctor never came back. And Seto was left with the old man's words ringing in his ears.

"_Yami has **cancer**."_

The crimson eyed King of Games tried out the cobalt eyed man's name once more, "Kaiba, I..."

"Why didn't you tell your friends?" The CEO interrupted Yami before he had a chance to explain himself. "Or, better yet, why didn't you tell me?"

Yami quirked an eyebrow, _What does he mean? 'Why didn't you tell me?' Was he worried? ...nah! _"I..."

Seto once again interrupted. He felt as if needles were sticking into him from all directions, especially in his chest, where his heart resided. He had no idea why, but he was outraged and had a wave of sadness washing over him. "I mean, I was trying to help you...but you said everything was fine. We could have gotten you help sooner if you had told us...maybe then..."

He trailed off. What was he saying? What was he _doing_? Why did he feel numb from to tips of his fingers to the soles of his feet? Why? Why? _Why?_ Seto needed to shut his mouth before he said something he would probably regret.

"Isn't there anything they can do?" He settled to say, finally turning his head toward the maroon haired man, who was looking weakly at him. "Can't they remove the tumor?"

"Come here," Yami said somewhat decisively, despite his condition.

Seto looked at him skeptically, raising an eyebrow, "What is it?" He snapped.

"Just come here," Yami motioned him to come closer.

Seto reluctantly trudged over to the bedside. His shoes clanked on the tiles of the floor. "What is it?"

Yami turned his head away from Seto and moved some strands of hair from the nape of his neck, revealing the area where his tumor resided. "This...is the cancer tumor they found." He pointed to the noticeable bulge on the left side of his neck. "It's right here...on my neck. Right beside the jugular vein." He watched Seto crouch down beside the bed, staring in somewhat fascination at Yami's pale neck. "They're scared to operate because they might puncture the jugular vein and I could most likely bleed to death."

Seto looked at the lump on the former Pharaoh's neck, "Are...you serious?"

"Why would I not be serious about something like this?" Yami replied with a question.

The crimson eyed man gasped as Seto reached his hand to Yami's neck and lightly touched the lump, causing involuntary shivers to run up and down the maroon haired man's spine. "Kai - " He felt his cheeks heat up despite his wishes.

Seto didn't know what he was doing, but he wanted to comfort the terminally ill Yami. And the last words out of his mouth were:

"You might think I don't care, but I do."

Yami's sheepish, flustered, yet weak smile was all Seto needed to see to make the weight that seemed to fill his heart disperse.

He _did_ care...

...he just didn't know _why_.

* * *

_**End Chapter Four.**_

_Whew! That took long enough to finish! I hope it wasn't too boring for your taste, but I think I made up for it with that last little moment...or whatever._

_I'd once again like to thank all the people that reviewed over the time that I was out of commission because of my computer's malfunction! It awes me that so many people are interested in this story! (not trying to sound conceited, but it really does awe me...)_

_So, if you would be so kind as to leave me a little review, just press the little button down there and leave me some comments!_

_HAHA!_


	5. Breaking the News

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Alright, here's the fifth chapter to my little Yu-Gi-Oh fic that I am quite proud of at the moment. Hehe, I would like to thank all the reviewers that reviewed last chapter, so thank you very much! I'm so glad people are still reading this story._

_Okay, without any further ado, let's get this fifth chapter started! _

* * *

**Fragile  
****Chapter Five: Breaking the News**

* * *

The bright rays of sunlight peeking through the curtainless windows of the hospital room was all it took for Seto to be aroused from his sleep. His cobalt orbs opened, then shut at the fierceness of the light. Yawning slightly, he realized that he had fallen asleep beside Yami's bed. To be more precise, his head was leaning on the comfortable mattress and he was sitting in a chair beside the bed, as if he was keeping an eye on Yami all night, which, embarrassingly enough, he was. 

The former Pharaoh's breathing was slow, steady, but Seto could tell that Yami wasn't in any pain at the moment. The crimson eyed man looked so peaceful sleeping there in front of him, more serene than any other man in his place would have acted. And Seto, despite his supposed hatred for Yami, admired that in him, when he thought he would never admire anything the Pharaoh was capable of doing.

The calming surroundings despite yesterday's events surprised Seto, but he just knew that peace had to be interrupted by some inconsiderate moron.

"Yami! Holy shit!"

The said inconsiderate moron, aka Jounouchi Katsuya, burst through the door, posse lagging behind him, also looking concerned, but not in a freaky, obsessive way like Jounouchi was doing at the moment.

"Keep your voice down, mutt." Seto snapped, sending the blonde man a glare that would send anyone running.

"Bastard! Why are you - "

Anzu promptly smacked Jounouchi on the head, ceasing his incoherent babbling, "Jou, Yami is _sleeping_, don't wake him up with your stupid yelling!"

His chocolate orbs glanced over to the hospital bed in which Yami slept, "Oh..." Jounouchi's voice had considerably lowered since his first entrance into the room, and he downcast his eyes in sadness that seemed uncharacteristic for him, being the hot-tempered man that he is. He looked in the brunette man's direction. "When did _you_ get here?" He said with malice.

Seto just looked at him as if he were an incompetent, "He was at my house when he collapsed," The CEO replied, trying his best to not show any emotion whatsoever on his stoic features.

"What the hell was he doing at your house?!"

Anzu once again smacked him, "Keep your voice down, Jou! Yeesh!"

"If you must know," Seto began, trying to calm the hotheaded boy, "we brought Mutou to my mansion after the whole fiasco at school. Then...he started playing around with Mokuba and he fainted. We didn't know what to do, so - "

"You didn't tell us." Yugi spoke up, looking at the elder Kaiba in a somewhat betrayed manner, his large violet eyes glistening. "Why?"

"We were in too much of a hurry to get him to the hospital because we didn't know what was wrong with him...and besides, I don't know what your phone number is." Seto finished on a rather realistic note.

Yugi sweatdropped, "Oh..."

"So...what's wrong with Yami?" The only female in the group spoke up, staring at Seto with those pure, innocent azure orbs. "Have they told you, Kaiba?" She spoke in a kind tone, that of which she never used with the cold hearted CEO, which probably meant she was more worried about Yami than keeping up her facade of hating him.

Seto met Anzu's eyes with a gaze that softened considerably at the innocent look on her pretty features. _Should **I **be the one to tell them...to tell them that their friend is **dying**? Shouldn't the doctor be the one to do that? _The russet haired man looked down to Yami and sighed, knowing that he had been cornered. _Mutou would probably want them to hear it from someone...who isn't a complete stranger. _

"He's just sick, right?" Anzu asked, her focus now on the incapacitated Pharaoh in the bed in front of her. "It's not anything..._major_? Is it?"

Seto swallowed and looked up once more. He could see the worry, the knowing look on her face and he hated it. "Anzu..."

Anzu looked shocked at this. "You..."

Immediately realizing that he had just called her by her first name, Seto mentally slapped himself. But he guessed that Anzu didn't want to be belittled in a time of her friend's greatest crisis, so, to soften her up, he had used her first name to address her, "...listen." He said, somewhat firmly, so he would have her, and everyone else's, attention, "Mutou...he isn't doing good..."

Honda spoke for the first time since the foursome had entered the room, "What do you mean?"

Seto grunted in annoyance, "He...has cancer."

"C-Cancer?" Yugi stuttered, tiny fists balled and clenched into the sleeves of his shirt, as if he were looking for a shred of warmth.

Anzu looked as if she had just been physically hit, as her eyes were widened and she clenched her chest, "No..." She murmured, obviously trying her hardest to keep her voice from trembling. Honda also looked extremely downtrodden.

It was Jounouchi who asked the inevitable question, "How bad is it?" He growled, and Seto realized once more why he called him 'mutt'.

Seto said nothing. He didn't want to say anything.

"_How bad is it_?" Jounouchi repeated, this time through clenched teeth, with more ferocity.

"He's got less than two months..."

Silence.

Seto used to think that silence was golden.

Not this silence.

This silence was anything but a peaceful break from a extremely hectic day at the office, or a soothingly calm intermission after one of his little brother's slumber parties with his friends. It was a suffocating silence. It was painfully silent, the kind of quiet that unnerved even the toughest of men. The stiffness of the air in the room made Seto want to rush out of the place, want to leave, want to apologize for being the bearer of bad news...that is, until...

"No..." Anzu mumbled, clasping her hand loosely in front of her mouth, tears forming in her cerulean depths. "No...you're _lying_..."

"I'm not." Seto gave a quick reply, although he realized that once he did so, it stirred the girl's emotions further, and crystalline tears rolled down her cheeks, falling to the porcelain floor with a slight spattering sound.

The usually tough Jounouchi wrapped an arm around Anzu's shoulders and pulled her slender form towards his own muscular one. "It'll be alright," He cooed into her brunette locks. "We'll deal with this the best way we can...and help make these the best days of Yami's life!"

Seto could see right through the blonde mutt's brave macho facade. He was just as scared as everyone else in the room. Himself included, although begrudgingly.

His cobalt orbs glanced around the room once more. Yugi was in Honda's embrace, bawling his little eyes out. Honda looked equally grief stricken.

"How can you not be affected?"

His eyes looked up to meet a pair almost identical to his, although they were red streaked and slightly swollen, and they were much wider and innocent than his cobalt orbs which were hardened by the realism of the world.

"How can you not be affected?" Anzu repeated, with more emphasis. "Are you...that _cold_?"

With that, she turned back into the comforting embrace of her devoted friend and sobbed onto his shirt, obviously hating herself for breaking down in front of the CEO.

She was too distraught to wait for an answer, because as soon as those words left her mouth, she turned back into Jounouchi and hugged his strong form, sobbing into his clothes.

Seto kept the same aloof look on his handsome features while everyone else around him broke down. But...on the inside, he was just as an emotional wreck as any of the worried companions.

"I think I'm about to take off." Seto announced, lifting himself from his relaxed sitting position at the side of the Pharaoh's bed.

Then, the very woman who had questioned his very being, turned and focused her gaze on him, "But...you've been here for him for so long. How can you leave now?"

"I can leave because I know his friends are here for him, Mazaki."

Anzu looked at him incredulously. Had such, kind meaning, words came from the CEO of Kaiba Corp. himself?

And with that, Seto walked out the door, leaving the grieving friends to tend to their own matters.

* * *

Crimson orbs fluttered open after having plenty of sleep during the night. For some reason, he felt comforted. Yami lifted himself up to lean his back on the headboard of the bed he was situated in. His usually intense gaze was now a peaceful one, and it focused on the people who were in the room with him. 

"Anzu, Yugi, Jou, Honda?" Yami asked, looking at everyone's faces. But the one face that he didn't see was the one he wanted to see the most.

He wanted to see the handsome, strong face of the brunette man who had helped him so much during these past days, although it was out of the way for the CEO to do so.

He didn't know why.

"Yami..." Anzu said lightly, smiling despite the obvious pain that was building in her chest, threatening to come out in tears. But she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry for Yami's sake. "Are you feeling alright now?"

Yami met her azure orbs with his own and sighed airily, _Will I have to tell them? ...where the hell's Se - KAIBA!_

"Um...I'm fine, Anzu." Yami gave her a reassuring smile.

Jounouchi then spoke, "Do you need anything? I mean, wouldn't want you up in your condition."

_Condition? _The former Pharaoh thought, almost quirking a brow at the thought, but then realization hit him like a pile of bricks. _Oh...Kaiba must've told them...shit._

Once Jounouchi said those words, Yugi turned his head and his shoulders began to shake, as if he were crying. "Yugi?" Yami asked, turning his head toward the smaller version of himself. "I trust it that you know?"

Everyone in the room nodded their heads in a resounding yes.

"Kaiba told you?"

Once again, everyone nodded yes.

Yami closed his eyes in a peaceful manner and then looked at his hikari, who had now burst into full blown crying. "Yugi...come here."

The smaller boy looked up at his yami with wide, innocent, violet orbs and hiccuped.

The crimson eyed man met his gaze and smiled lightly, as if assuring him that he wasn't contagious. Yugi took this as a sign to go ahead and go near him, taking small, tentative steps, as if the very pounding of his tiny feet was enough to make the elder man even more sick.

Once Yugi got close enough, Yami outstretched one of his pale, thin arms and wrapped it around his hikari's small form. It was followed by his other arm, which found its way into Yugi's mop of wild colored hair, stroking it tenderly. "Don't cry, Yugi. I'll be fine, although I'm not in good health."

That stated fact only made Yugi bawl harder, fisting his other half's hospital gown in his hands, burying his face into the strong, yet frail chest of the taller man. Yugi muttered his yami's name more, and just stood there, being embraced by one of the people he cared most about.

Yami was just then faced with the grim reality.

He was breaking Yugi's heart.

* * *

Taking a well-needed shower was the first thing on his agenda, Seto decided as he entered his mansion for the first time in almost a day. He felt grimy and didn't like that fact at all. So, the brunette made his way upstairs, trying to not disturb Mokuba as he did so. He really didn't feel like telling his younger brother the news about Yami at the moment. All Seto needed was a sobbing, wide eyed boy refusing to talk to him and that would wrap up one hell of a crappy week. 

As soon as he entered his room, he sighed and slumped to the bathroom, grabbing a cotton bathrobe and a pair of boxers as he did so.

_I really don't want to have to go through what I went through with Mazaki and the others in the hospital this morning...not with Mokuba, since he seemed so fond of Mutou in the first place... _Seto shook his head and turned on the shower faucet.

Stripping himself of his old clothes, he got into the shower, feeling the warm beads of water rush over him, soothing his tension filled form. Closing his icy orbs, he felt the release of three days worth of tension that seemed to wash away with the dirt on his body.

The peaceful moment, however, was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Damn it..." Seto growled, hopping out of the shower and grabbing his boxers and robe. Throwing them on his wet form, he stomped down the stairs once more and toward the front door.

Almost growling, he opened the door, "_What_?!"

The figure who had rung the doorbell looked taken aback by the elder Kaiba's sudden outburst, "Um, Kaiba?"

Seto realized that voice, and as soon as his eyes finally focused on who was at the door, he almost audibly gasped, "Mutou, what are _you_ doing here?"

Yami was dressed in a simple pair of black leather pants and a matching black shirt, which, Seto thought, must be his preference for clothing.

But despite the sudden shock of seeing his rival at his doorstep, he couldn't help but feel rage at the fact that Yami was out of the hospital in his condition and...and...

"I..." The shorter man began hesitantly, shifting his position on the Kaiba's doorstep from one of confidence to one of modesty, an emotion not often associated with the former Pharaoh of Egypt.

Seto met Yami's eyes with his own, and then looked down to see a suitcase in each of Yami's pale hands. _What the **hell**?_

"I need a place to stay, Kaiba..."

* * *

_**End Chapter Five.**_

_Ah, don't you all hate me for ending the chapter there? Well, it just seemed like such an appropriate ending place that I just ended it there! _

_Anyway, what did you think of it? Was it worthy enough of your praise? I hope so. Seriously, **Toxic Hathor**, your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy when I read it. (Not trying to sound weird.) I appreciate all the other reviewers as well - **darkgold**,** dragonlady222**,** shining-tears**,** My Tourniquet**,** Yami Val**,** Tyche**,** Yami-Yugi3**, **icefox94**, **dark galaxy**, **Hem Ntjr Seth**,** hatorimomo-chan**,** KenSan1990**,** cherry fantasy**,** Princess Of Kamui**, **Yuuko Yume Yukino**,and **Flame Body**._

_Alright, now please, read and review! I'll update sooner if you leave me lots of feedback!_

_Thanks, huns! LOL._


	6. Softening

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Well, I would like to thank all of the kind reviewers who like my story, cause ya know, reviews are a big part of my updating process. _

_So, anyway, **dragonlady222**, you basically hit the nail on the head on why Yami needs a place to stay (although it is very important for the plot of the story that Yami lives in Seto's house for a while...LOL.)_

_Okay, so here's chapter six!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Fragile  
****Chapter Six: Softening**

* * *

Crimson looked hesitantly up to meet navy. 

Speaking almost timidly, Yami mouthed, "So...?"

Seto grunted in slight annoyance, holding the door open even more, as if telling Yami to come in. "This doesn't mean I'm saying yes." He said, slapping Yami with the cold, hard truth.

The maroon eyed man looked stunned for a second, before bitterly smiling at the CEO, "Ah..."

"Just...come sit and we can discuss this."

Quirking an eyebrow at the russet haired man's odd gesture, Yami made his way into the mansion, suitcases in hand, and immediately gazed in awe at the sheer size of the massive place in which Seto lived. _Damn... _Yami thought, pushing some stray bangs from his eyes, _...well, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. Seto **is** filthy rich...wait did I just call him SETO again?! Damn it..._

"You know, you could catch flies in your mouth if you keep it open like that all the time." Seto smirked seeing the elder Mutou's reaction to his house.

_Cocky bastard..._

Seto led him into the kitchen and to a round table that had various newspapers scattered on top of it. "Sit." He commanded, motioning to a chair just across from the pile of papers.

Not wanting to incur the wrath of the dragon tamer, Yami reluctantly did as he was told. It was odd, being in Kaiba's house like this.

But he needed to do what he needed to do.

"Alright..." Seto began, idly looking at the papers in front of him, slightly touching the pages as if wondering which one to read. "There remains one question to answer before I give my answer to your earlier inquiry..."

_Is he trying to use big words to confuse me? **Inquiry**? What the hell does - ?_

"Inquiry is an act of asking for information."

"Huh?"

"You looked dumbfounded. So I decided to elaborate."

_**Elaborate**? _

"Don't tell me I have to elaborate what _elaborate _means." Seto said in a joking tone.

"No. I am perfectly capable of finding out the meaning of it myself." Yami said, his pride seconds away from being destroyed if Seto had the balls to tell him what the damn word meant. He would absolutely have to look in a dictionary later to find out what _elaborate _meant.

He moved onto a different subject, thankfully.

"Anyway, _why_ do you need a place to stay?"

Yami cast his eyes downward, remembering the exact events that had made him make this awkward decision.

He opened his mouth to speak, to recall all the events that led him to this.

* * *

_The former pharaoh sighed as he put on the clothes he had on the day before. The hospital had just released him, saying that they needn't keep him in any longer. The hospital gown he had worn just hours before lay crumpled in the corner of his small, pale room._

_**The same hospital gown that is still wet with all of Yugi's tears.** Yami thought, gazing sadly over to the gown, before looking outside to see a sparrow flutter about on the ground, only to take off and soar proudly into the sky._

_There was a knock at the door._

"_Come in," Yami said, making the final adjustments on his shirt before looking toward the door._

_The dark wooded door opened to reveal all four of his friends, who were smiling at him warmly, with the exception of Yugi._

_Poor little Yugi._

_The tri-colored boy had burst into tears on the spot. He hastily covered his face with his hand, blotting the tears from anyone else's view. But Yami knew all too well what was going on._

_Anzu sat on her knees to achieve Yugi's eye level and smiled at him, "Yugi, Yami is fine. Try to be strong for him, okay?"_

_Between sobs, Yami could only make out a few words his hikari was saying,, "...not going to be fine...he's...die..."_

_The crimson eyed man bowed his head to focus his normally intimidating gaze onto the tiles of the floor. _

"_Jou, Honda, I'll take Yugi into the waiting room until you're ready." Anzu said, looking at each of the aforementioned boys in the eyes. She then led Yugi out of the room by his hand._

_Silence._

"_Yami, I - "_

"_I've decided something." Yami said, now focusing his gaze out the window once more._

_Honda looked quizzical, "What are you talking about?"_

_Raising his head to meet Honda's eyes, Yami gave a characteristic smirk, "Heh...you see Yugi? How broken he is? **I'm **the cause of that. And I...don't want to cause him anymore pain than he already is in."_

"_What are you getting at?" Jounouchi asked, giving Yami a curiously odd glance._

"_I...am not going to live in the same household with Yugi anymore."_

"_What?"_

"_Why?"_

"_I just told you the reason." Yami said somberly, "I don't want his health getting worse because of the state he's being put in due to my condition."_

"_But," Jounouchi started, "where will you go?"_

"_I'll find a place," Yami replied regally, giving a reassuring smile to his hot-tempered blonde friend, "but I already have an idea as to where I'd go. Or at least, if the person would have me."_

"_Who is it?" Jounouchi asked once more, "Who would let you live with them...someone who isn't one of your friends?"_

"_I...consider him a friend, Jou."_

* * *

"So...you didn't want to cause Yugi any more pain?" Seto attempted lamely as he flipped through the pages of some business magazine. 

"That's right." Yami replied, staring blankly down at the mahogany wood of the kitchen table he was seated at.

"That's very noble of you," Seto offered. The russet haired man shut the magazine firmly and placed it onto the table in front of him. He propped his elbows on the table and folded his hands in front of his chin, looking at Yami with inquisitive blue eyes which were tinged with slight worry. "But do your friends know that I'm the one who you're going to be living with?"

Yami brightened for the first time since he set foot in the room, "So, you're saying I _can_ stay with you?"

Lowering his hands from in front of his mouth, Seto smirked, "I guess it seems that way."

"Really? Thank you so much, Kaiba!" The emphasis Yami put on the brunette haired man's name made Seto feel oddly proud that he was the cause of the pharaoh's happiness.

And Seto also tried to ignore the little flip-flop his heart did as Yami laughed.

"Do you want me to show you to your room?" Seto said suddenly, subconsciously grabbing the fabric of his robe in front of his chest, as if it would quell the sudden fluttering about his heart was doing. He actually, in fact, had no idea where the crimson eyed man would stay, but he had to do something to get his mind off of the fact that his heart went from about zero to ninety miles per hour in one minute flat.

Yami looked at the CEO as if it were the stupidest question in the world, "Of course." He said, rising from his sitting position and grabbing his two small suitcases.

"Alright then, follow me." Seto said, lifting himself from his position, making sure his robe didn't fling open as he did so. "It's up the stairs."

He heard Yami give an approved grunt as they began their ascent up the stairs.

They walked a while before being face with a long, dimly lighted, corridor. The walls were painted with a rich, dark maroon color, and picture frames and other artworks hung randomly from the walls.

Seto stepped forward, twisting his fingers around the doorknob of a grand, mahogany door that was adjacent to a door of the same stature. "I hope this will do. It's about the only guestroom we have that's clean."

"Oh, that's fine." Yami smiled up at the taller man.

He showed Yami the room, which was painted a royal blue color. The bed was a king-sized one that had a white bedspread with a blue trim around the edges. A blue Kaiba Corp logo was embroidered in the top left corner. The pillow cases had the same color scheme. White curtains hung from the windows and billowed out slightly with the oncoming breeze. The floor was wood that matched that of the door. There were other various things around the room - a night stand, some small lamps, and a fan overhanging the bed. There was also a television on a curio cabinet in front of the bed.

"Wow..." Yami stated, gazing at the exquisite room in awe.

Seto laughed, "You like?"

"Yeah." Yami said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

Yami then unfortunately turned around, coming face to face with Seto's muscular chest, that was still wet from the shower he was _supposed_ to be enjoying right now. Yami noticed how each rivulet of water that still made its way down his chest went down the crease in between his pectorals and made its way still down. Looking up timidly, he noticed that Seto's hair was also wet, and the water from his russet locks was also dripping wet.

Turning his head abruptly away, a blush formed on Yami's pale cheeks. _Damn..._

A nervous lump had formed in the elder Kaiba's throat and he gulped, trying to rid it from his system. His heart had also sped up to preposterous speeds. Why was this happening to him? How could he be feeling...so...so...

Apprehensive.

It's not as if it was a duel where the stakes were as high as losing his soul, as it was with Pegasus. And it wasn't as if his brother was kidnaped. So why...

...why did the beat of his heart change whenever Yami did anything remotely...?

Seto couldn't finish his thought, for Yami had suddenly placed his suitcases onto the bed and began unpacking what little amount of clothes he had. And Seto was immediately shocked, because he had only brought a pair of pajamas, two shirts, and one pair of pants, which fit snugly into each of the small suitcases.

"Don't you have anything else?" Seto asked without thinking, "...to wear, I mean..."

"Yeah," Yami replied, looking over his shoulder and meeting eyes with the CEO. "My other clothes are just at Yugi's house..." He placed the neatly folded pajamas on the mattress and sighed, "I just dread going back to the house, because every time Yugi sees me...he cries..."

Seto nodded in understanding. "We'll see what we can do." He looked Yami in the eyes, the depths of crimson stirring something inside him, "But later, okay?" His eyes softened for a minute, just before hardening once more, "You just get settled today."

"Thanks...for everything, Seto." Yami said, giving a genuinely kind smile in his direction, before turning back to his clothes.

Seto turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Kaiba?"

Turning on a heel, Seto met his eyes once more, "What is it, Mutou?"

"You smell good...what shampoo do you use?"

Seto rolled his eyes, trying to deny the little jump his heart did at the seemingly innocent question.

"Just unpack, Mutou."

And with that, Yami chuckled to himself as Seto shut the door, leaving the former pharaoh to his thoughts.

* * *

_**End Chapter Six.**_

_Well, I hoped you enjoyed that little pointless chapter...well, I thought it was pointless, but give me your opinion by reviewing! I really would appreciate it!_

_Oh, and I basically have everything planned out as far as this fic goes, so expect me updating more often, unless my Naruto obsession takes control of all my ideas and inspiration...haha._

_Anyway..._

_Ciao, peeps!_


	7. Harbinger

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. Thanks for all of your support...it really helps me continue, knowing that people actually want me to! Haha..._

_Okay, so enough of my babbling._

_Here's chapter seven! (Wow, seven!)_

* * *

**Fragile  
****Chapter Seven: Harbinger**

* * *

_**Elaborate** - develop or present in detail._

Yami's crimson orbs scanned over the page, taking the information into account. _So this is what that...word Kaiba said yesterday meant. _He flipped a page, wanting to know more. _Maybe if I learn some humongous words of nerd-like proportions, I can one-up Kaiba in his own game... _The thought alone was music to the former pharaoh's ears as he once again turned the page with a quick movement of his fingertips.

A rough cough escaped the lips of the confident man, and he covered his mouth with the palm of his hand to shield anything from getting onto the pages of Seto's rather expensive looking dictionary. When he looked down into his palm, he saw a viscous, red fluid that could only be described as blood, and he was faced with an undeniable fact.

This day was the beginning of his second month at life.

His _last _month.

True, he was diagnosed about three weeks before he, or rather, _Kaiba_ told his friends about his illness, but this was the beginning of his last month of life, as the doctors had so blatantly told him time and time again when he was being careless about his health.

He had been getting more and more dizzy spells lately, but he had been sitting down more often and eating even more when these events happened to keep his strength up, and to not worry Seto much.

He wondered why he cared about worrying Seto, sometimes he cared a little _too _much. Yami only dismissed this fact as being guilty of taking up residence in the russet haired man's home, but then he would always get that guilty feeling in the back of his mind as if he were denying something.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the door to his room open and the patter of footsteps as someone walked in.

"Brushing up on definitions, Mutou?"

Jumping slightly, Yami turned to see Seto standing over his shoulder, his head dangerously close to his neck, peering at the dictionary in curiosity. "What do you want, Kaiba?"

"Just going to tell you that I'm going out for a while and to not do anything strenuous...not even if Mokuba begs you with his infamous puppy eyes." Seto said, rather off the cuff.

"O...kay?" Yami looked skeptically at the taller man, who still had not pulled his face from near his own. He could feel Seto's warm breath caress the nape of his neck, which, despite his pride, felt good. He fought off a blush that threatened to rise upon his cheeks. "Have fun."

"You've got a month now, right?" Seto asked as he ignored the stab of some foreign emotion slice his chest.

Yami looked at Seto. He said it so...casually. Or rather, he _whispered_ it delicately in his ear. The former pharaoh felt a chill going through his bones, down into his core...and yet, he didn't know why...

"You'd be right..."

Seto finally pulled back, giving the maroon haired man distance, "Oh..."

Yami looked at him, "Seto..."

For a moment, Seto's eyes widened. Yami didn't seem to realize what he had just said.

_Mutou...he just called me by my first name..._

"What is it?" Seto decided to play it off as if nothing was wrong.

Yami shook his head, "It's...nothing. It's nothing."

"Aa..." Seto mumbled, walking out the door, "I'll be back later."

"Alright..." Yami said meekly as the taller man shut the door.

Even after the cerulean eyed man left the room, Yami could still feel his breath on his neck, the chill of his words in his ear, and the weight of his slender, muscular body being pressed against him, and it made his heart race.

_Damn you, Seto, what are you doing to me?_

* * *

Seto shook his head as he walked down the sidewalk. Yes, _walked_. Where he was going, he didn't need a limo drawing all sorts of unwanted attention to him. So, he realized he needed the exercise and decided to walk to his destination. 

_He's called me Seto twice since he arrived in my mansion...maybe his sickness is messing with his feelings... _The CEO thought as a brisk, bone-chilling wind swept through his hair and blew his over-sized jacket around his ankles.

Yami might not have realized that he called Seto by his first name, but Seto himself knew it. Choosing not to show any emotion he was feeling has always been a trump card among Kaibas, and it helped him out a whole lot during the past couple of days, leading up to Yami on his doorstep, suitcases in hand.

The brunette turned a corner to where he was heading.

The Kame Game Store.

A place Seto would never imagine himself going, not in a million years.

But, here he was, heading to the very home of his arch rival, Yugi Mutou, and his terminally ill counterpart, Yami.

He was on the doorstep, contemplating his next move - to ring the doorbell, when the door opened.

"AAHH!!" screamed an old man, recognized to be Sugoroku Mutou, in shock as he stared into the intimidating blue eyes of the tall man in front of him.

Seto covered his ears with his large, slender hands and squinted his eyes, _Damn senile, old man!_

The gray haired old man stopped screaming, although his wrinkled hands were still clenched tightly into the trash bag he was apparently about to throw out. "Oh...sorry." He apologized, removing one hand from the bag and clasping it into his mop of silver hair. "I was just about to throw this out, and then BOOM! There you were!" He began chuckling like someone had just said something extremely hilarious.

Seto quirked a quizzical eyebrow at the man. _Hopefully, this isn't were Yugi is headed..._

"Um..." Such a word has never been used by Seto Kaiba in his lifetime, "I'm here to get some of Mutou's clothes...because, as you know, he's staying at my house, and..."

"Oh, _certainly_!" Sugoroku said with as much hospitality as he could muster. Clapping a hand on Seto's shoulder, he laughed, "Come, this way! I'm sure Yugi would be glad to help!"

As Seto was literally dragged into the home, a thought crossed his mind, _He must be trying harder than ever to keep up the cheery facade...because Mutou..._

He shook his head, russet locks blurring his vision as he did so. He couldn't think such thoughts now!

"Yugi!" Sugoroku shouted up the stairs to his grandson. "Come down here!"

The tri-colored boy walked slowly down the stairs and looked at his grandfather with wonderment, "What is it, Gramps?" He paused, looking at the man standing beside his elderly caretaker, "Oh...what is Kaiba doing here?"

Sugoroku just smiled brightly despite himself and shoved Seto toward the steps, "He came here to get the rest of Yami's clothes.

The eyes of the shorter man took on a sad look as he made his way up the stairs, clutching his chest. "Come on then, Kaiba..."

Sugoroku nodded in approval as the younger man looked at him in a questioning manner. "Go ahead."

Seto tried not to show the uneasiness he suddenly felt in the pit of his stomach as he climbed the stairs after Yugi.

He turned a corner right after Yugi, who opened a door and entered a very childish room, filled with posters of every known great duelist to ever play the game - Yami/Yugi, the mutt, Malik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Mai Kujaku (the poster of which could have been there for _other _purposes), Isis Ishtar, there was one of Otogi Ryuuji, posing with his dice game, and then there was...

His cerulean orbs widened.

There was a poster of _him_ on the wall.

Seto looked at it in shock. The poster looked familiar. He remembered Mokuba having one in his room. It was of him holding up a card, eyes set in a determined gaze as if ready to play that card. His hair was deliberately scruffy that day, because, according to the photographer, 'it will bring an audience of girls to dueling'. His trademark white trench coat seemed to be blowing in some invisible gust of wind. The intimidating figure of the Blue Eyes White Dragon was digitally placed in the background behind his domineering figure.

Yugi must have noticed his staring, for the next words out of his mouth were, "Don't be freaked out by it."

Seto turned and gave him a look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Yugi started, "Don't be freaked out by the poster on the wall." He motioned to said poster that was displayed on the wall.

"I'm not freaked out." Seto said, rather simply, "It's just not every day that - "

" - that your rival has a poster of you hanging on his wall, I know."

"Yeah..."

Yugi sighed, "I wasn't the one who wanted the poster on the wall, if you must know..." He trailed off, grabbing all of Yami's clothes from a drawer and stuffing them into an oversized suitcase, "Yami wanted that."

Seto looked at Yugi as if he were crazy.

"It's the truth!" Yugi said honestly, raising his hands almost as if he thought he was about to be arrested. "We were going through this shop, and he just happened to see your poster, and suddenly he grabbed it and paid for it. I asked him why he was getting a picture of _Kaiba_ of all people, and he just smirked and said that you were the only great duelist missing from our wall."

Seto's mouth felt like it was made of cotton.

"Yeah. So..." Yugi held out the suitcase that was literally bigger than him. "...here's the clothes you wanted. I'm pretty sure that's near about everything he owns."

They began the descent down the stairs, Seto nearly tripping over the suitcase twice before reaching the bottom floor. Yugi led him to the door, "I hope you take good care of him, Kaiba. His last days better be his best!" He scolded playfully, pointing a tiny finger at him in mock anger.

The CEO heard the shorter man's voice crack as he said those last words, and he knew Yugi was trying his best to not cry.

"I will," Seto smirked, walking out the door, "And thanks for the clothes..."

"No problem." Yugi said, smiling brightly.

Seto began to walk off, carrying the large suitcase in his slender, muscular arms.

Just as soon as he was out of sight, Yugi clutched onto the doorframe, leaning up against the wood as if it were a last line of support. Tears pricked his eyes. He blinked, the tears fell from his violet orbs and rolled down his cheeks, splattering on the floor below.

_Yami...you don't know what you're doing to all of us...including Kaiba..._

* * *

Yami went through the Kaiba brother's kitchen carefully - trying not to make any sudden movements to arouse his dizzy spells that he was quite capable of getting lately. 

_C'mon, Seto... _He thought, using the brunette man's name despite himself. He had figured if it kept slipping, then just go with it! He was getting annoyed with the whole 'Ow-my-heart-is-hurting-and-I-think-it's-because-of-Seto-err-KAIBA-and-I-don't-know-why' phase of his life.

So instead, he just decided to use the cursed first name and get it over with. But, he did have t o admit he enjoyed the look of utter shock that went across Seto's features when he realized what he had said.

Seto might not have thought he noticed it, but Yami sure as hell did.

And it had, to say the least, a huge impact on his ego.

Reaching into the back of the cabinet for the peanut butter, he smiled slightly despite himself. He then proceeded to get the bread and jelly. Sitting them on the table, where the blue eyed man's papers were, he gave a rough sigh as he opened the containers.

There was a slight curious interest that pricked the back of his mind as he gazed sideways to observe the papers that lay scattered lazily across the wooden surface of the table. _Hmm... _He thought, leaning to get a better look, but as soon as he did so, his arm slipped rather gracelessly and knocked the papers off the table. _Damn me and my dizzy spells..._

Yami bent over to pick them up delicately, slightly looking over each of them with wonder, _It's not violating his privacy if he doesn't know, right?_ He thought, placing each of the papers back on the table. He was just minding his own business, when his name caught his eye.

"What's this?" He said, picking up a sheet of paper that was typed formally. Yami began to read, knowing that he just invaded the CEO's privacy.

_Mr. Seto Kaiba,_

_I would like to inform you that I have accepted your proposal referring to a Mr. Yami Mutou that you wrote to me about two days ago. The way you described his symptoms made me come to believe that he is the perfect candidate to undergo the certain surgery that I have prepared for people with these kind of tumors. It has about a 50/50 survival rate, but, as you stated, in his condition, anything is worth a try. Please come to my office in Tokyo, and we will discuss the further details relating to this. I would like it if you brought the potential patient in as well, because we must get this surgery underway as soon as possible, because according to you, he only has little more than a month left. The address is in the envelope. I look forward to your visit._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Koki Shibuya_

Yami clenched the paper in his fists, glaring at the letters with menacing crimson orbs.

"What the HELL?!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Seto walked in the kitchen, clothes in hand.

* * *

_**End Chapter Seven.**_

_Whew! I hoped you enjoyed it! I personally think that this is the turning point in the story...well, **one** turning point of many, I guess. Haha._

_It took me a while to write this chapter, I guess because I didn't have that much inspiration..._

_Oh, well. I pretty much know how this is going to end, so the chapters will be coming up quicker (hopefully). But I hope to keep you guessing!_

_Ciao, Prideshippers!_


	8. By My Side

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Alright! Here's chapter eight! I hope you enjoy this latest installment!_

_Let's get on to the fic!_

* * *

**Fragile  
****Chapter Eight: By My Side**

* * *

Cerulean orbs widened as the brunette man's grip tightened on the hold of the suitcase. The crimson eyed pharaoh in front of him held a crumpled piece of paper in his shaking hands, his eyes were slightly narrowed, gazing down onto the crinkled mass in his hands. 

A palpable silence crossed the room, with only Yami's deep breathing to mar it.

Then, the man spoke.

"What is this, _Seto_?"

The latter almost winced at the sharp tone Yami had used when referring to him. It didn't matter if he used his first name or not, Yami was _pissed _for some reason. Seto only set the suitcase down beside the table, knowing that the kind act he had just done would be overlooked by whatever it was that Yami had discovered on his table.

Pale hands smoothed out the paper, ever so carefully, almost as if he was afraid to damage it any further than he already had. His narrowed eyes scanned over the paper, and he began to read aloud.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba, I would like to inform you that I have accepted your proposal referring to a Mr. Yami Mutou..."

Seto froze as Yami continued the letter.

_Damn! He wasn't supposed to find out about this so soon! _

A few more minutes passed, and all the brunette man could do was stand and hear the letter rehashed to him by the very person Seto was, oddly enough, trying so hard to save.

"...I look forward to your visit. Sincerely, Dr. Koki Shibuya." Yami finished quite profoundly, placing his free hand on his hip and staring at Seto directly in the eyes as he red it, as if he had it memorized.

"And?" Seto said as nonchalantly as possible.

"_And_ why did you write to this Doctor about my condition?" Yami pried, waiting for a response from the taller duelist.

Seto just focused his gaze elsewhere, not wanting to give the true reason of his consideration.

"If you're thinking that this is not my business, you're wrong. It is damn well is my business, _Seto Kaiba_." The crimson eyed man said, once more putting a dangerous tone on the CEO's name, only this time he used the full version, not just his first name.

Seto sighed in an exasperated manner, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

Nothing.

"Answer me!"

Seto had to stop himself from flinching. If taken in any other context, he would have thought that he had hurt one of Yami's friends. That's how serious he was being at this moment.

Yami began to shout more as he stumbled toward Seto, obviously feeling the pangs of his cancerous condition, "Seto...tell me why..."

A shaky, pale hand grabbed his coat sleeve in a feeble gesture.

"Please..."

With that final, pleading gasp, Yami collapsed in a heap on the floor of the kitchen, still holding on tightly to Seto's coat.

"Shit!" Seto cursed, taking the hand of the former pharaoh off his clothes gently, and looking into his peacefully unconscious face. He tried to ignore the pang he got in his chest when he saw him fall, "Dammit..."

The brunette sighed and gathered the shorter man up in his arms, taking him outside, instead of the bedroom that was supposed to be his for the remainder of his days.

But his days would be much longer if Seto had anything to say about it.

* * *

Crimson eyes opened, with blurred vision meeting them. 

_What?_

Yami looked up to be met with a pair of cerulean orbs staring down at him, framed by russet strands.

"You're up."

"And _you're _stating the obvious."

Seto emitted a light chuckle, and Yami hated to admit that it sounded pleasing to the ears.

But, just after that, he realized two, very strange things.

1. He was in a limo.

2. His head was laying in Seto's lap.

_In Seto's lap?! _Yami exclaimed in his head, shooting up from his position and upright, stiff as a board.

Seto smirked, for what reason, Yami had no clue, but it was sure getting on his nerves.

Now, Yami thought about the second unusual thing about this situation. He was in a limo, heading to God knows where. And Seto seemed to be the cause of it. "Where are you taking me?" Yami asked, somewhat miffed.

"You should know."

"The disco?" Yami said in fake enthusiasm, clasping his hands together in a childish, hopeful gesture, "You know I've always wanted to go there, honey!"

Seto had to bite back a laugh and a blush when he heard Yami call him honey. "No."

"Aww."

"I'm taking you to Dr. Koki Shibuya." Seto said matter-of-factly.

At the mention of the name, Yami's eyes darkened considerably, "_Why_?"

Once more there was the silence that Yami hated - the silence of someone who knew damn well what reason that had for doing something, but didn't tell the person who was clearly pissed at said person who had everything to hide.

"You never told me from before."

Seto stiffened visibly, but said nothing, although Yami knew that the question irked him.

"I would like to know before I die from either the way God obviously planned," Yami pointed to the tumor on his neck to illustrate his point, then continued, "or this crazy surgery that you are going to make me go through."

"Don't talk like that." Seto glared.

"Well, if you would just tell me, then I - "

"I figured that the Yami I know would rather go down with a fight than go down timidly."

Crimson orbs widened.

His breathing hitched.

His fingers intertwined themselves with the material of his pants.

"..."

"Is that what you wanted to hear, Yami?"

"I..."

"Hm?"

"You said my first name."

Cobalt orbs widened in similarity to the way Yami's had done earlier, "Eh, so?" He shrugged it off, "It doesn't mean anything. You've said my first name before."

"It might not matter to you, but it does to me."

Yami said that stonily, as if he were insulted that Seto would think nothing of their being on first-name terms with each other.

The limo turned into the driveway of a large hospital. It was even larger than the one in Domino. In large, black letters on a stone block outside the emergency ward, read: _Tokyo General Hospital_.

"We're here."

* * *

The hospital was very crowded, it being one of the largest hospitals in all of Japan, but Seto and Yami didn't have to wait long before they were called back into Dr. Shibuya's office. The clack of heels in the hallway were the only sounds that rang into their ears as they made the dreaded walk to see the doctor who could (and hopefully _would_) save Yami's fading life. 

The door made a slight squeak as it opened, revealing a rather attractive man in his late thirties, with ebony black hair and emerald green eyes that peered at the two duelists above a pair of reading glasses. A chart, most likely Yami's, was nestled in his hands, and he was obviously going over what could be done to remove the tumor residing in his neck.

"Welcome," Dr. Shibuya took off his glasses and placed them atop his head, nestling them in the crown of dark strands, "you must be Yami," He rose and strode over to Yami, then shook his hand, "and this is Seto." He gave a reassuring nod to the CEO before taking his hand in his own and grasping it firmly.

"Hello, Dr. Shibuya," Seto said professionally, looking over to his companion on this venture. "Yes, this is Yami." He said, looking over to the tri-colored man, "He's in his last month."

"Aa," The doctor said, motioning over to the examination table, "Please, have a seat, Yami."

Yami gave a swift nod and strode over to the table, sitting down. A crinkling sound met his ears when his shifted his weight on the protective paper that covered it.

"Alright, now I'm going to take a look at you," Dr. Shibuya said as he looked the feeble shorter man in the eyes, "It will only take a second...so I can determine the date to set the surgery on."

Seto made a mumbling sound that signified a 'okay'.

The short examination that occurred next made Yami feel a slight nervous twitch in his stomach. It wasn't everyday a doctor had to examine you to recommend a date for a surgery to save your life.

Dr. Shibuya walked around, taking out various medical items and testing Yami's heart rate, blood pressure, reflexes, and so on. Then he moved to the cause of his pain - his tumor. It was a quite large lump on the side of the patient's neck, and it worried the doctor that he had gone this long with it.

But then again, when given a time limit on their life, most people were too distressed to even consider the notion of surgery. He was just glad that the elder Kaiba brother had brought Yami to him.

The minutes flew by as Dr. Shibuya looked Yami over, giving the occasional "Hmm," or "Ah," as if that would help ease the throbbing, anxious pain in the former pharaoh's gut.

Finally, after about an hour of testing, Dr. Shibuya looked up from Yami to Seto and gave a hearty sigh, "Alright..."

Seto tensed.

"I have come to a conclusion that Yami's condition will only get worse if we delay the surgery any longer...so I have decided to move one of my former appointments back, and allow you a spot for the early morning surgery tomorrow."

_Tomorrow? _Seto thought worriedly.

_Tomorrow! _Yami thought simultaneously with Seto as the knot in his stomach began to tighten.

"Yes," Dr. Shibuya sympathized with the two, "I stress that you be here in the morning about...six."

"Six."

"Oh, and I know it is a far distance to Domino, so I have planned ahead and reserved you two a holding room. It will have only one bed, I fear, so..."

"It's fine." Seto suddenly blurted out, "I..."

He then mumbled something incoherent.

Yami quirked a brow, suddenly interested in Seto's choice of words.

"Alright then, I'll let the nurse escort you to the room."

The two duelists nodded at the same time, as they were led out of the room, a nurse leading them to the suite that would be there temporary home for the night leading up to Yami's very much needed surgery.

As they walked, Yami turned his head up to Seto, quirking a brow as he did so, "Seto...what were you saying back in the room?"

The brunette sighed, "It was nothing...I had lost my train of thought at the moment."

Yami decided that he was too worn out from his fainting spell and the whole checkup appointment to argue any further, so he ended it there. "Oh..."

The two kept walking behind the nurse, who seemed to make it a point to sway her hips seductively. They ended up walking in silence the whole way, waiting for the nurse to end up showing them to their room.

Ending up walking for what seemed like hours, they finally arrived upon their room, which was a very quaint room among various suites given to the family members of patients that were taken into surgery. She opened the door and handed them a plastic card key for the door, as if they were going to need it.

"Here's the room." The nurse said, smiling in her most seductive manner, with her red lips curved in a smirk, running a hand through her blonde bangs that hung messily out of her bun. "I hope you get a good night's rest." She gave Yami a look up and down and licked her lips, expecting Yami to jump all over her in two seconds flat.

"I'm sure we will, if you aren't _anywhere_ in the vicinity." Seto snapped harshly, catching both the blonde and Yami by surprise, "Now, go back to reading Cosmo, or whatever the hell people like you do when the rest of the staff are hard working and not trying to get patients into bed."

The blonde gasped in surprise, a finely manicured hand cupping her mouth in shock, "Uh...um..."

"Just get out!" Seto said, forcing her and her lustful intentions out the door.

The sharp slam of the door rang throughout the suites.

"Wh-what was that for, Seto?"

"She was obviously coming on to you, Yami." Seto said, somewhat irked for, what he thought, was no apparent reason at all, "And she wasn't doing her job."

"Oh..." Yami said, noting the slight hint of _jealousy_ in his current roommate's voice. Looking at the digital clock on the window, he sighed, "Nine thirty at night already?" He asked, looking out the window, noticing it to be very dark, "I guess it's time I go to bed, so I can get up early in the morning..."

"I guess..." Seto said, fighting back a blush of all things as Yami took off his shirt to reveal his thin form. His eyes widened even more as the pharaoh took off his pants and kicked off his shoes, revealing him to be in just boxers and socks, "What the hell are you doing, Yami?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am not going to sleep in those tight pants and be uncomfortable all night." Yami pointed to the discarded pile of clothes on the ground, "If you didn't know from experience, leather chafes."

"Ah, yes..." Seto looked down at his attire, which consisted of a very restricting pair of black leather pants, much like the blue ones Yami had just doffed, and a black muscle shirt, hidden under his trademark white trench.

Finally seeing the good idea that Yami just presented, Seto shed his clothes as well, leaving him in nothing but his tanktop and, to Yami's own surprise, a pair of _Blue Eyes White Dragon boxer shorts_.

"Wow, Seto, I knew you liked Blue Eyes White Dragons, but you must trust them a lot to have them guard your jewels." Yami chuckled at his own innuendo, then smirked that Seto actually _blushed_ in front of him.

"S-Shut up, Yami."

The former pharaoh smiled as he entered the bed, which was surprisingly comfortable for a hospital bed, "Well, you two do have a lot in com...mon...Seto..." He yawned as he said this, and laid his head back on the soft pillow, his hair spreading out like a Japanese fan, creating a stunning contrast with the whiteness of the pillow. He was exhausted, Seto could tell.

"Like what?" Seto said in a somewhat teasing tone, laying down beside him, on his back also, so he wouldn't make Yami feel awkward.

Yami yawned as his eyes fluttered closed, and turned on his side, facing Seto, "You...both have..."

Yawn.

"...pretty eyes..."

And with that, he went off into dreamworld, Seto staring in shock at his peacefully eloquent features - long lashes, pale complexion, strong features. All were the Yami he knew...except the air of feebleness that Yami gave off as he slept, but Seto also had to admit that it intrigued him to no end.

Seto pretended that he was still awake, though, and talked to him still, only turning his head to face him.

"When you asked me...what I was going to say in Dr. Shibuya's office...I didn't want to tell you. Partly because I was embarrassed, and partly because...well, I'm stubborn like that..."

Only Yami's slow, light breaths were the answer to his statement.

"I actually said..."

Seto clenched his fists into the sheet with which he was covered with.

"...I wanted anything to just keep you by my side for a while longer."

* * *

_**End Chapter Eight.**_

_Well, I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter! I think this one illustrates how Yami and Seto are becoming closer. And, I am quite pleased with this chapter if I do say so myself. I just hope everyone else feels the same way. _

_I actually didn't plan for this chapter to be this long, but I couldn't figure out how to end the chapter unless I went all the way until the last line, so I hope you're satisfied._

_I am going to try my best to finish this fic as soon as possible, and I really want more feedback, because I get more inspired to write the more I hear good comments from my readers, who I adore!_

_Now, please, review!_


	9. Harder To Breathe

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Alright, starting on this chapter right now! I'm really inspired to write this now, since I've gotten so many reviews for it in all. I really want to finish it! And finish it soon! So that's why I'm updating sooner that I usually do._

_So, enjoy the ninth chapter!_

* * *

**Fragile  
****Chapter Nine: Harder To Breathe**

* * *

"_Don't leave me!"_

_Panting._

"_Seto!"_

_Yami seemed to be pulled back by arms made of shadows, arms that seemed hungry, needing, wanting._

"_Seto!"_

_They pulled at him, wanting to tear him away from the cobalt eyed CEO._

_Yami fought and bit at the shadows that were strangely shaped like arms, and they pulled at him, tugging him farther and farther into a black abyss that awaited him if he dared give up the struggle._

"_Se - "_

_He was cut short by one last, sharp pull from the opposing force, sending him careening into the dark._

_His head throbbed with pain as he sat up in the dark space. He must've hit it on something, he figured._

_His nose picked up a strange scent, and he looked around, his blonde bangs straying in front of his face as he did so. His eyes landed on something._

_The smell was of rotting flesh, it seemed, and a decapitated corpse was in front of him, its head laying somewhere he didn't want to look. Blood streaked the floor crimson around him, and his eyes caught on more dead bodies, surrounding him. The smell was terrible and it burned his nose. He turned to his side and retched._

"_Nasty."_

_Footsteps approached him, slowly, slowly._

_A figure, all cloaked in black, moved in a stealthy manner toward him. The black robe covered all of him, including his face. In his hand he carried a scythe-type weapon._

"_No..."_

_It made no sound as it came closer, and closer, the scythe glowering menacingly at him._

"_No..."_

_Tears sprung to his eyes as the figure prepared his weapon. _

"_Your time is now," He said, a dark, terrifying tone to Yami's ears._

_Yami closed his eyes. **Seto...**_

_**Slice!**_

* * *

The pharaoh would've shot up in bed, but something heavy rested on his bare chest, the very feel of it prickling the tiny hairs that graced it. Yami looked down and saw the muscular, toned arm of Seto Kaiba resting on his form, somewhat protectively. The CEO's eyes were still closed, and his breathing was still slowed, signaling that he was still asleep. 

Moving the brunette's arm from his thin frame, Yami gave an almost inaudible sigh as he got off the bed and looked at the clock, "Five in the morning...might as well get up." He mumbled, putting his clothes back on.

Yami moved to the suitcase that Seto's limo driver had deposited later that night, just in time to catch them in a very awkward position. He had quickly scuffed out of the room after that. He got his extra toothbrush and went into the small, adjoining bathroom and scrubbed his teeth clean.

_No extra clothes for me... _Yami thought, entering the main room once more and searching the bag, _Thanks, Seto. _He added sarcastically, giving the bag a feeble kick as he opened the curtains that covered the window.

The bedsprings made a slight movement and Seto was up, "I packed some clothes for you in a separate bag...guess he didn't bring it." He rubbed his eyes in a tired manner that resembled a child, and Yami had to stop himself from thinking it was cute, but the thought passed his mind more than once as he looked at the mussed up Kaiba brother. It was almost laughable, Seto's appearance, that is.

Seto wore only his muscle shirt, which was slightly out of place, revealing the visible lines and curves of abdominal muscle. His strong arms were also in sight as well. He yawned once more, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His hair was also very crazily strewn about everywhere.

Well, it would have been laughable if Yami wasn't so...so...

_Turned on_? Were those the right words to describe the feeling Yami was experiencing right now?

Seto got out of bed and strode over to the suitcase. Picking out several articles of clothing - consisting of a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a tight fitting black jacket to go over it, he walked into the bathroom, wasting no time to get dressed.

As he was pulling on his pants, Seto asked, "Sleep well?"

"Um...yeah..." Yami said, dreading to remember the dream he had earlier.

Not wanting to remember the corpses.

And not wanting to remember that one of the corpses looked _exactly _like Seto.

"Ah," Seto said without realizing the nervous tone in his temporary roommate's words.

Just as soon as Seto was fully dressed, they received a knock on the door, followed by a, "Excuse me, may I come in?"

Seto walked to the door and opened it. The person standing in the doorway was a man in about his mid-thirties, dressed all-out in scrubs, "I'm here to take Yami to prep for his upcoming surgery...if you don't mind, Mr. Kaiba," The man looked to his watch, then back at the elder Kaiba brother, "You'll get to see him before he goes into surgery, don't worry."

"I don't." Seto said firmly. He then looked at Yami, "Go ahead, Yami. It's no problem."

Yami looked over to Seto with slightly pleading eyes, as if to say that he didn't want to go, but instead, he nodded, and followed the male nurse out. He gave a slight wave before they exited the room, and Seto returned the gesture.

The door shut behind them, leaving Seto alone for the first time in days.

Before heading out of the room and handing the main desk their card key, Seto sat down in a chair adjacent to the bed. Beside it was a small, round table by the window. And on the table rested a phonebook. _Just what I needed... _Seto thought, flipping through the pages until he found the name "Mazaki, Anzu" listed.

"Wouldn't want to send their hero in to surgery without them knowing..." Seto said. He took out his cell phone and dialed the number on Anzu's phone. "She'll probably be pissed because it's so early..."

The sound of the phone picking up, then a yawn, met Seto's ears. After that, a sleepy Anzu replied, "He...llo?"

"This is Anzu's residence, right?"

"Kaiba? Is that you?" He could nearly see Anzu's stunned expression in his mind's eye, "Why are you calling so early...better yet, _why_ are you calling _me_?"

"Yami's having surgery at six...at the Tokyo General Hospital."

"In the morning?" Anzu replied, "It's a little past five now..."

"Yeah, they just took him in to prep him for it."

"How long do you think it'll take?" Anzu said, worried, "Do you think I can make it before he gets out of the operating room?"

_That's **if**...no, no, Seto, think positive! _"I think you might be able to see him before the surgery if you leave now."

"Oh, okay," Anzu seemed rushed, "I'll try and get the others up..."

"Alright, bye..." He began to hang up.

"Wait, Kaiba!"

"What is it now?"

"Thank you."

_Click._

* * *

The group of friends arrived a while later, just as Yami was being wheeled off into surgery. They were all teary-eyed and well-wishing when they saw him. And relieved. 

"Good luck, Yami!" Yugi chirped cheerily, patting him on his hand, which was lain on his chest.

Yami looked up at his other half and smiled weakly. His was lying peacefully on the gurney that would carry him into the operating room. His maroon-ish colored hair was strewn out on the white of the pillowcase, slightly mussed up from the night before, not being helped at all by him laying down.

Yugi gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before lifting it to press against his chin in thought, "Good luck..." He murmured a final time.

"Don't worry, Yami." Anzu said, smiling, slightly nestled in Jounouchi's muscular form. "I'm sure everything will come out alright."

"She's right," Jounouchi agreed, wrapping a protective arm around her.

"Yeah," Honda said, just after.

Seto remained quiet the entire time, only watching how Yami's eyelids would flutter closed every now and then, and a serene smile would grace his features.

The brunette just realized what that look meant...

_Acceptance. _Seto thought, a slight wrinkle creasing his brow, _No matter what happens to him...he's accepted his fate. He's proud with what he's done...I know that feeling..._

Yami smiled at Seto as they wheeled him off.

"Thanks," He said weakly.

And Seto had to ignore that tug at his heart.

* * *

There were few things that occupied the former pharaoh's mind as he was led down the icy corridor to the room where his future would be determined. And either way, whether he lived or died, he was happy with it. 

Flashes of memories passed through his mind.

Friends.

Anzu.

Jounouchi.

Honda.

Yugi, especially Yugi, for he was his other half, the one who had brought his spirit into this world. For that, Yami knew he would be eternally grateful.

Suddenly, a flash of cerulean entered his consciousness.

_Seto..._

He had no idea why Seto had been so nice to him in the past month. Maybe he felt pity for him. Or maybe he did it out of kindness. As much as Yami would like the latter to be true, he doubted that Seto ever did anything out of kindness. Unless it was to his brother.

Yeah...

There was part of him that was ready to admit his feelings, yet there was his more stubborn, reluctant side that was telling him to not do it, or he'd end up getting hurt.

But, the only thing he knew was that he had some kind of feelings for the CEO.

And he knew that they _weren't _hate.

He was rolled into the room and the assistants placed him on a larger, more spacious operation table.

Yami gave a slight yawn. He closed his eyes only to open them again. Every time he would close his lids, he would get an image of Seto's cobalt blue orbs. Sometimes they would be caring, other times they would be passive, and yet others would be enraged.

_Strange..._

It took the doctor a while before entering the room and putting and oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, for what, Yami didn't know.

"Let's get this started." Dr. Shibuya said, smiling in a manner only a doctor could - one that was reassuring, yet sympathetic, and almost unsure.

Yami decided to not point out this detail and only smiled.

Well, he smiled until the nurse put a very sharp I.V. in his arm.

With that, he winced, almost feeling his thin, papery skin, due to his sickness, bruise with that sudden, sharp jab.

The maroon-haired man suddenly felt very drowsy.

His eyes began to feel like two lead weights as they closed.

An audible sigh escaped his lips as the feeling of sleep nearly overwhelmed him.

His lips formed into a bitter smirk as he remembered something. Something he would really have liked to accomplished before this whole surgery ordeal.

But, now he realized that he might not be able to.

_Heh..._

Another fit of sluggishness crept over him.

_The only thing I regret...is...that I never got to tell Seto how I felt._

And with that, he was claimed by darkness.

* * *

_**End Chapter Nine.**_

_Okay, the surgery is now underway! Aren't y'all excited that this fic is finally going somewhere? LOL._

_So, anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I guess this one was basically a filler to set up for more events. So...despite that, I hope you will review!_

_Ciao, Prideshippers!_


	10. Through Glass

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Alright, here's the next chapter! I hope you will enjoy this. So...please leave a kind review and give me advice. Or whatever._

_Anyway, here's the tenth chapter!_

* * *

**Fragile  
****Chapter Ten: Through Glass**

* * *

Cobalt blue orbs glared venomously at the air in front of him for no particular reason. The ticking of that damn clock was getting on his nerves. How long was that surgery taking? What could possibly be going on in that doctor's office?! 

"Kaiba, you'd better stop glaring like that or I swear I'll - "

"Shut up, mutt."

The tall, handsome CEO began tapping his foot furiously, as if the ground was now his enemy.

It wasn't as if Seto was _worried _about the surgery.

It was just the fact that Seto didn't get to...meh, it didn't matter.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

"Would you stop that?!" Jounouchi shouted, practically throwing his chair over in attempt to get over to the brunette and shove a magazine down his pretentious throat.

"Don't tell me what to do." Seto said curtly, continuing the incessant tapping of his shoe against the tile of the waiting room. "I could pay all these people to throw you out of here right now...and I don't think you'd want that, now, would you?"

Jounouchi glared, sitting back down in his chair beside Honda, "Damn bastard showoff..."

Yugi had fallen asleep hours ago, drifting off into dreamland in his chair, seated right beside Honda, his head resting limply on his lap. "Shh," Honda chided in a motherly tone, "Yugi's stressed out! This is the first time he's slept soundly ever since he heard the news."

Jounouchi clamped his mouth shut for a while, to Seto's relief, before saying, "Where's Anzu?" He looked to his side to find the seat empty. The sandy haired man remembered briefly Anzu telling him that she was going to take a walk, but that was at least forty five minutes ago. "Do you think that...someone kidnaped her?" The very thought hit Jounouchi like a ton of bricks. He didn't want to be faced with that.

"No." Seto said, somewhat aggravated with that accusation.

"It was you, wasn't it, bastard?!"

"No."

"Y-You - !"

"You're overreacting."

"Give her back!"

"I didn't steal her!"

"Lie!"

Seto got up, and Jounouchi looked up at him in an angry manner. "What? You gonna fight me?"

"No. I'm hungry."

Honda sweatdropped, while Yugi turned his head to the side and continued sleeping.

With that, Seto walked off to the cafeteria. He needed to get away from the mutt, and clear his head. A steaming cup of coffee would do him good. Maybe something to eat would calm his already knotted stomach.

When he entered the lunchroom, he was mildly surprised to find Anzu there, sitting at a table alone and looking mildly interested in the food on her plate, which looked to be apple pie.

"Mazaki," Seto acknowledged as he passed her on the way to the line, which only consisted of one other person.

_Kaiba?_ Anzu thought, somewhat in surprise.

A while later, Seto returned with a tray, on which was a piece of the same apple pie Anzu was eating earlier, a ham sandwich, and a cup of coffee.

Yet another surprise for Anzu when the brunette man sat right in front of her.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Anzu said, giving a smile in Seto's direction.

The cobalt eyed man just grunted a reply of, "Yeah...more pleasant than listening to that mutt going on and on about how I supposedly kidnaped you." The CEO bit a chunk out of his sandwich and chewed slowly, savoring the 'what the hell?' look on Anzu's face.

It was quiet for a while before the woman on the other side of him spoke.

"I wouldn't think you would." She said, somewhat timidly.

This caused Seto to quirk an eyebrow, "What?"

"You seem like you just want to kidnap someone else and have him all to yourself."

Seto looked at Anzu as if she were crazy, "_Him_? What do you mean by _him_?"

"I think you know what I mean."

"But - "

Anzu gave a mischievous giggle as she bit into that piece of pie she was picking at earlier. "Don't misunderstand your feelings."

Cobalt orbs widened, then narrowed back down to their original state.

Mazaki Anzu was sharper than he realized.

"The feeling that you feel for Mokuba is way different than what you're feeling for..." Anzu stopped, pondering if she should say his name, "...your rival."

"And how would you know this?" Seto asked, raising his cup of coffee to his lips and taking a long sip from it, despite the fact that it was scalding hot.

Again, Anzu giggled mischievously.

"Because the way you look at Yami..." Anzu trailed off, "...it gives you off completely."

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes, no matter how cold you may want them to be, give off a certain kind of warmth only to people closest to you...and..."

There was silence for a few moments as Anzu wondered what to say.

"...and you..."

Seto was getting impatient the brunette girl, who was now leaning her elbows on the table, chin in her hands, cerulean orbs deep in thought.

She put her hands down on the table, fiddling with the napkin before looking directly into the CEO's eyes. Cobalt met cerulean.

"...and you look at Yami with..._love_."

* * *

_Bip, bip, bip..._

The steady rate of the pulse machine permeated the silence of the cold, quiet operating room. Dr. Shibuya stood by Yami's unconscious body, making the slight incisions into the neck, trying to carefully avoid the jugular vein that the tumor was wrapped around.

_Bip..._

Yami's pulse was steady, that was good.

Dr. Shibuya began to work patiently on the obstruction on Yami's life.

"Scalple."

One of the assistant nurses handed him the mentioned tool with a quick, one handed motion.

He made a cut right on the area where he should be removing the tumor, but too much blood squired out of the opening.

"Clamp."

"Hm?"

"I said clamp!"

The nurse jumped at the urgency of her superior's voice. "Yes, sir!"

She handed the clamp to him, and he took it, trying to clamp what he did to prevent the blood loss.

"Damn it..."

"What's wrong, Dr. Shibuya?"

"The incision's too deep!" The doctor cursed under his breath, "He's losing blood and fast. I need another clamp!"

Two nurses gave him two clamps at the same time.

"Thanks." Dr. Shibuya said in a hasty, almost curt way. He clipped the two clamps onto Yami's neck to try and get the blood to stop.

"Shit!"

_Bip, bip..._

"Damn it! I've cut the jugular...!"

"Doctor!" One of the nurses called out in worry, "Is that why he's been bleeding so profusely for the last couple of minutes?"

"Couple of minutes?!" The doctor growled, "I thought it started just now!"

He used some instruments to examine the area he was working on.

"Fuck...why didn't you tell me?!"

"We thought it wasn't a big deal because blood is typical in surgery."

Dr. Shibuya tried not the get angry at his nurses's ignorance, but Yami began to spasm.

"He's going into shock!" One of the nurses held Yami's form, trying to keep it from making him loose more blood.

Dr. Shibuya growled as he tried to inject some fluid into Yami's arm to calm him down, but Yami was moving so much that he knocked the needle from his hand.

_Bip, bip...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

"Shit, we're losing him!" Dr. Shibuya exclaimed.

"Dr. Shibuya, what should we do?!"

Dr. Shibuya raced to get another needle. He injected it into the slender arm of Yami without further word.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

That sound...it penetrated his brain.

It was as if Yami himself were crying out for the doctor to save him.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

Yami stopped shaking, but Dr. Koki Shibuya knew that it wasn't because of the drug he had entered into his body. The nurse looked up at him with glistening brown eyes, as if to ask why this had happened.

The doctor stepped closer to Yami's still form and looked over to the heart monitor, which told him the truth...the painful truth.

"Damn..."

He curled his bloodied, gloved hand into a fist and slightly pounded the operating table.

_The first time...a patient has..._

Dr. Shibuya fought back the customary tears that clouded his vision as he pulled off the rubber operating gloves, threw them into the trash can beside the table, and walked into the prep room to wash himself off.

"Mika, Yukino..."

The two nurses turned and looked at Dr. Shibuya, his handsome face filled with sadness.

"Yes, Dr. Shibuya..." Mika, the brunette with the brown eyes said, walking over to him.

"Sew Mr. Mutou up...I have some bad news to break..." He said walking fully into the prep room.

"Yes, sir." And immediately Mika and Yukino began the work of preparing Yami for whatever use his family members wanted him for...most likely a funeral.

Dr. Shibuya finally broke down as he showered inside the preparation room for the surgeons. He washed his hair, his hands, his body...everything as if the presence of Yami was still on it.

He felt sick.

Yami had trusted him - and so had Seto - to bring him back from surgery with a new lease on life.

_But I failed..._

Turning off the faucet, he reluctantly stepped out of the shower. He dressed, dried his hair, and slipped on his shoes. Trying not to let it get to him (he was a professional, he kept reminding himself), he stepped into the lobby and was met with the curious gazes of the former pharaoh's friends.

_Here comes the hard part..._

* * *

Seto and Anzu's little get-together was interrupted by a certain blonde mutt coming in and screaming at them so the whole cafeteria could hear his voice. 

"Yo, Anzu, Kaiba!" Jounouchi shouted, grabbing Anzu by her slender wrist in his excitement, "The doctor's out of surgery and he's about to give us the verdict!"

Seto's head rose as Jounouchi dragged Anzu's slender form down the hall and to the waiting room. The brunette CEO followed, somewhat reluctantly, because he didn't know what to expect. Was he dead? Was he alive? He hoped the latter was true.

Soon, the trio was joining Yugi and Honda, who were on the couch still, but Yugi was awake..._fully _awake.

And sobbing into Honda's shirt.

Dr. Shibuya had a sympathetic look on his face as he approached Honda and Yugi, "I'm sorry..."

The cobalt eyes of the CEO widened when he heard that...

Anzu was the one to step forward, "W-What happened?"

Dr. Shibuya turned to face Anzu, who looked ready to cry, and suddenly felt guilty...

"Miss..." Dr. Shibuya began weakly.

"Spit it out!" Jounouchi snapped.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Mutou...didn't make it."

_What?_

_**No**!_

Seto clenched his fist so tightly that his nails made little bloody crescents in the palm as he heard Anzu burst into tears and sob into Jounouchi's chest. Jounouchi just placed his large hand on top of Anzu's head and stoked her hair tenderly while tears welled in his own chocolate pools. It was heartbreaking...the sight of it.

"I'm sorry...I did all I could." Dr. Shibuya tried to explain, but was cut off by Seto, who was just as shaken up as any of the people around him.

"Can we see him?"

"Yes...certainly." Dr. Shibuya began walking into the hallway, followed by the whole gang of people who had lost someone very important to them.

He led them to a door, which he opened without haste. "I'll leave you guys alone with him for a while before he is taken off to make funeral arrangements...you will do that, won't you?"

"Of course..." Yugi said between sobs into Honda's jacket.

With that, Dr. Shibuya nodded and shut the door behind him.

The group of five stared at the person before them. They knew it was Yami, but he was covered with a white sheet, which hid whatever had happened to him.

"C'mon, Yugi," Honda encouraged, walking over to the table where the body of their friend was laid.

Yugi held Honda back by planting his feet firmly on the ground, in a scared manner, "N-No...Honda..." A small hand fisted itself into Honda's jacket.

Jounouchi and Anzu were clinging together still. The former had his face buried into Anzu's hair, the tears wetting her dark brown locks, some of the stray strands sticking to the trails the tears made down his face. Anzu had her slender fingers curled into Jounouchi's jacket, her back was racked with sobs as she pushed her face deeper into the chest of the blonde, as if somehow he could turn back time and make this better.

Since he was the only person without someone clinging to him, Seto decided to walk over to the body. He took slow, long strides over to the motionless form on the table.

He reached it at last, the sobs behind him drowning out whatever thoughts he had.

Seto gulped, a slow, nervous motion that made his stomach churn with uncertainty.

This had to be a mistake, right?

Yami couldn't be dead, right? He was too prideful to die like this. He was too stubborn.

It's a joke.

Just a joke.

With one swift motion, Seto lifted the white cloth from Yami's form and stared down at his former rival's body.

Yami was calm, peaceful, almost sleeping. And he would've believed it if it weren't for the gash across his slender, delicate neck. He wore that backless patient's gown. His tri-colored hair was in disarray around him, his bangs were plastered to his forehead with the sweat he must've perspired before he died. His normal, intense, crimson orbs were shut...not in sleep...but in death.

It wasn't a joke.

Seto's slender fingers gripped the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles turned as white as Yami's colorless pallor.

Tears threatened to fall from the corners of his gorgeous cobalt eyes, but he stopped them from forming.

He wouldn't cry.

He couldn't.

Not even if he cared about this man more than himself.

He wouldn't cry.

* * *

_**End Chapter Ten.**_

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review with your opinions..._

_And I really am glad that y'all have read this far on this story. I'll try and finish it as soon as I can. Oh! And I'm probably gonna up the rating to M for a lot of cussing that is coming in future chapters, as well as this one._

_Ciao!_


	11. R For Remembrance

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Okay, here's what's been happening. My computer had a virus and the hard drive was completely destroyed, so they had to get a new one for it. And that part itself didn't take so long, it's just that my parents didn't have time to take the computer to the place where it would get fixed. If you read my profile, you'll most likely get the whole story. Haha. So, yes, I'm so very sorry that I haven't been up to date with my fics, but that is all going to work out okay because I plan to finish this fic as soon as possible. And I do believe it would have been finished by now if my computer wasn't being a bitch. Haha. _

_Oh, and I have also had to switch to typing with WordPad because something happened and I don't have MicrosoftWord anymore. It sucks. So please excuse any typos on my part. (I'd prolly make them anyway, but that's not the point...)_

_Alright, now to the much delayed chapter eleven!_

* * *

**Fragile  
****Chapter Eleven: R For Remembrance**

* * *

_"Seto..."_

_The elder Kaiba brother was in a dark, desolate room. Quiet for the most part, if you didn't count __**that person **__calling his name every now and again. His navy blue depths darted back and forth, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. But it was hopeless. The deep, resonate tone seemed to be echoing from every corner of the small room. _

_He saw a flash of crimson._

_"Hey!" Seto called out, but he seemed to have no voice. His fingers went up to his throat as if to inspect why no sound was coming out. _

_"Seto..."_

_That voice again. _

_There was a bright light, and for a moment, Seto saw the maroon-haired man straight in front of him with a menacing look in his eyes._

_He felt a jerk on his shoulder. A small, yet strong, hand clamped onto the affected area. His eyes widened when they were met with crimson. "Se...to..."_

_The Kaiba CEO jerked his hand from Yami's grasp and stared in horror at what he saw. _

_Yami stood, blood oozing from the corners of his mouth, and also from the fatal wound that was caused by the surgeon. The crimson fluid also dripped from the corners of his eyes, as if they were tears of blood. He coughed and a spray of blood splattered on Seto's shoes, and the brunette man stepped back even further._

_Soon, it appeared as if Yami couldn't stand. He fell forward and caught onto Seto's leg before he hit the ground completely. His blood stained palms slipped against the fabric of Seto's pants leg. _

_"Why?" His eyes grew dark._

_Seto's breathing became erratic._

_"Why did you...?"_

_Yami's voice was weak at first, but it gained power, sounding almost like a freight train right in front of him._

_"WHY DID YOU KILL ME, SETO KAIBA?!"_

* * *

Seto shot up from his bed, sweat glistening from every muscle on his body. His chest was heaving up and down in erratic pants. The sheets and pillows around him were soaked in a layer of thin sweat that he had produced over the course of that...that... 

...ungodly nightmare.

A large hand flipped the covers off from tangled around his frame. Cobalt orbs scanned at his legs, as if looking for any blood...

But it was just a dream...nightmare...it couldn't be real...

He tangled his long fingers into his russet mane, "But it felt so lifelike..."

He rose from his bed and walked to the bathroom. Seto turned on the water to the shower and undressed. He then stepped into the spray of almost scalding water, letting it run over his aching joints and sweaty skin, almost as if rejuvenating it.

Seto closed his eyes and tilted his head to the ceiling, letting the water pour down his chest, trickling down to his slender legs and then down the drain in front of him. The wake was today, followed by the funeral tomorrow, and he was not feeling emotionally prepared for something like that, as odd as it was. Usually, the cold Seto Kaiba wouldn't have cared if his most hated rival had died. Because Yami Mutou was a rival, and he needed to beat all his rivals and regain his title as the best duelist in the world.

But...Seto didn't view the maroon-haired man exactly as a _rival _anymore.

He wouldn't tell anyone that, but Anzu had practically seen right through him last time they talked.

A few minutes later, Seto stepped out of the shower and took a dry towel out of the cabinet to the side of the bathtub. Thoughts were racing through his mind, but one relating to the dream caught his attention the most.

_"WHY DID YOU KILL ME, SETO KAIBA?!"_

His eyes widened as he recalled the blood curdling scream that erupted from Yami's throat as he desperately clung to Seto's leg.

_Could...could that have been his last thought? As he was dying, unconscious, could he have cursed me and think that __**I**__ killed him?_

The thought was a very unsettling one.

* * *

The drive to the wake was one of the most somber ones in Seto's history. He insisted that he drive, instead of his limo driver. So after Mokuba was ready to go, they both climbed into Seto's sleek, black sports car and were off. It was pure quiet until Mokuba spoke in his heartbreakingly sad voice. 

"Brother...?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For your loss."

"_My _loss?"

"Yes, because..."

"Because what, Mokuba?" Seto said in a wanting-to-know tone.

"Because...you seem to be one of those most affected by this." Mokuba said, reaching out a small hand and toying with the leather of his car seat.

"It's fine." Seto dismissed the statement, not wanting to address it at this moment, "Death is a part of life. We'll all get over it."

A lie.

"I miss him."

Seto said nothing, but in his heart he agreed with a resounding conviction of words.

* * *

They parked the car at the funeral home. Mokuba stepped out, fighting tears from his eyes. Seto, who remained inside the vehicle, leaned his head back against the smooth, cold leather of the seat. 

After five minutes, Mokuba asked, "Are you alright, Seto?"

"Yeah," Seto opened the door, "I'm fine. I just hate going to wakes, you know this."

"Yes..."

Once Seto was out of the car and locked the door, he and Mokuba approached the door to the home.

Grandpa Mutou stood in front of the door, as if waiting for them. "Glad you came." He said, desperately forcing a smile onto his elderly face. Seto saw straight through this. Sugoroku had definitely been crying for the most part of the day. It wasn't a surprise. But it was admirable that he had pulled himself together to stand at the door to greet the mourners.

Seto nodded, scared if he opened his mouth, his voice would crack. Mokuba smiled childishly and said, "Yeah...wouldn't miss a chance to say goodbye."

As if those words wounded his very soul, tears welled up in Sugoroku's eyes. "Mm-hm." The man said before tears rolled down his wrinkled features. "His body's inside. It's open casket...so just be...respectful."

It was almost as if the old man was actually going to say _prepared_...as if they weren't ready for the utter shock of seeing one of their supposed "rivals" dead and in a casket.

"Yes sir, we will."

With that, the two brothers walked into the fray.

They passed many rooms. All with doors open, indicating to the two that the pharaoh wasn't in any of the ones they passed...until they got to the last door on the right.

There was a group of people. All close friends to Yami, or to his family...just paying their respects for the dead duelist.

Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi immediately caught Seto's eye. The group stood beside the casket, shaking hands with the other mourners, who then proceeded to walk to the opened casket. Seto couldn't see that Yami was in there, and for a fleeting moment, he thought that this was a mistake. That Yami wasn't really dead. That it was a case of mistaken identity.

Seto shook his head, getting that hopeful thought out of his head.

Yami was dead.

And no amount of hope was going to bring him back.

Seto walked up to the foursome with Mokuba trailing behind him. He shook hands with each of them, looking as cold and as aloof as ever. His eyes roamed over each of their faces, seeing the damage tears could do to such perfectly healthy people.

Anzu's eyes lacked the usual spark, but they held warmth for him and for all the mourning individuals, as if wanting to take on their pain and add it to her own, although she already had enough for every single person in the room. Her cheeks were pale and red-streaked, but she still was as pretty as she had ever been. She wore a simple black dress with long sleeves. The color of death and sorrow. _It doesn't suit her... _The elder Kaiba commented on such a dreary color being worn by such a normally bright person.

Jounouchi looked sad as well, but tried to hide his sorrow for the sake of everyone in the room as well as himself. His chocolate orbs were dull and dreary, and there seemed to be a wall built up around him, as if he wanted no one else to see how he really felt.

Honda stood by Yugi, his strong hand placed in a comforting gesture on the shorter man's shoulder. He was less tough acting than Jounouchi, but he looked as if he were trying to be just as strong as Jou was being now.

Yugi, by far, looked the worse out of all of them. He stood closest to the casket with his usually wide, innocent, childlike gaze saddened, his eyes drooping slightly in the corners from lack of sleep and the cost of crying. He looked to have not eaten in a long time, for his fitted clothes were loose around his frame, where they once clung tightly to it. Seto glanced at his eyes, still seeing that there were tears brimming along the bottom of the orb. His face and cheeks were red, as was his nose. He looked to be in worse shape than Anzu, who was now in the safe embrace of Jounouchi's strong arms. Yugi managed, as hollow as it was, a smile and extended his hand for the brunette CEO to take, "Hey, Kaiba..."

"Hey..."

Seto stopped. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the shining wooden surface of Yami's casket. His heart seemed to stop in his chest because he knew what was inside that menacing looking object. He looked to Mokuba, who was looking up at him expectantly into his eyes, as if waiting for his brother to say what he was to do.

Almost reluctantly, Seto turned to face the casket. A lump formed in his throat as his eyes scanned over the shrine around Yami's corpse.

Pictures of Yami and his friends were hung around the casket. There was one that caught his attention, of Yami and his closest friends at the beach. The men were in swimming trunks, their chests were gleaming, the salty sea water shining off them. Anzu was in a two piece bathing suit, standing beside Jounouchi, whose arm was wrapped around her bare mid-section. Yami had Yugi on his back, the smaller boy smiling with glee. Honda had his head turned looking at the two.

Another one, of Yami's most recent yearbook picture was placed closest to the casket. He was giving his trademark smirk, and his eyes looked to be thinking up something mischievous.

There were more. One of Yami with the Sennen Puzzle. One of Yami and Anzu eating ice cream on a hot summer's day. One of Honda and Yami playing checkers, the only game Honda was any good at, but he was still defeated by Yami in the end. One of Jounouchi and Yami, dressed up for Halloween. Both as pirates. And yet another, this one of Yami and Yugi smiling into the camera, Yugi's eyes closed with mirth and Yami's hand gently mussing up his hikari's spiky locks.

The one that caught his attention the most was the one in the center of all the memoirs.

It was a rather large photograph that was hanging on the wall above and in the middle of all the others.

It was one of Yami, standing in a dueling rink, on the left side. Wind was blowing his hair around his features. His arm was outstretched, a single index finger pointing at his opponent, and his gaze was intimidating, even in the still of this duel. The most shocking thing was who was on the other side of the dueling arena.

It was _him_.

Seto looked at the photo of himself and was taken aback.

His arms were crossed over his chest, and his white trench coat was blowing around his hips and waist. His hair was also blowing in front of him like a curtain of russet brown. The whole picture wasn't a far away shot, for the expressions and looks could clearly be seen by anyone with eyes. The thing that most shocked him about this - other than seeing his face in the memorial area of the room - was the expression in his eyes at the time of the shot.

His usual, piercing gaze was replaced by that of a caring person. A genuinely soft, kind gaze was directed to the pharaoh. His eyes were warm, inviting, and staring at nothing else but at Yami.

For some reason, it chilled him to the bone.

Because, to him, it looked as if he was looking at Yami with..._affection_.

"It's a great shot, ne?" A quiet voice spoke from beside him.

"Hn?" Seto turned and was met with the liquid honey gaze from the mutt's sister.

"I said it's a great shot," Shizuka said, looking at the picture, "Well, for my humble opinion, I believe it is. I don't want to brag at all..."

"_You_...took this?"

The auburn haired girl nodded politely, "Yes...it was a while back. Last October, I believe."

"Why?"

"It just...it was a great opportunity for a shot." Shizuka said, not meeting his eyes, keeping them glued to the picture. "I'm not one of your fangirls or one of Yami's, but I just thought that this was such a powerful shot..." Her honey eyes took on a look of reverie, "I especially love the looks that are being given. Yami's got the look of a competitor, while you..."

"While I what?"

"...you have a very different look. Not like the Kaiba we're all used to." Shizuka stated as bluntly as a nice girl like her could, "You look at him with a certain..._love_...for your competitor. The only kind of love a rival can have for another rival."

The only kind of love people can feel for their rival?

"Kind of like a love/hate relationship...that's how I see it - "

She was annoying him with how perceptive she was being.

" - but I could be wrong."

_You are._

With those simple words, the quiet girl laid a lily on the coffin and walked away as if afraid to even glance at the deceased.

Seto mentally slapped himself and got back to reality. The tall brunette man walked forward to get a good look inside the casket. He tried to drown out the sobs from Mokuba making a place in his subconscious.

He saw him.

Yami looked so...peaceful.

He was unnaturally peaceful. Yami's eyes were closed in an eternal sleep, and his arms were folded across his chest in the usual manner. He wore a very nice suit that fit him perfectly, not that it mattered. He was going to be lowered into the ground no matter _what _he was wearing. That thought sent a chill down Seto's frame. His hair was neat, but strewn across the pillow...as if he were sleeping.

_He isn't sleeping._

_He isn't._

_He isn't._

_Get a grip, Seto._

Seto felt a sharp jab in his heart, as if someone had stabbed him there. The pain was so real feeling that he looked down at his chest to see if someone had actually drove a knife through his chest. He clutched his stomach as he began to feel sick with the pain.

The blue eyed man closed his eyes and just stood there, not caring if he held up everyone behind him. He opened the orbs, which still wouldn't fill with tears no matter what. No one would see him cry. Not ever.

The mutt's sister was wrong.

It wasn't a love/hate relationship.

Hate wasn't part of what he felt for Yami.

And it would never be.

* * *

_**End Chapter Eleven.**_

_Alright, there you go, you SetoxYami freaks! (but I love all you freaks). _

_And, no, the fic is not over! It still has one more chapter then the epilogue (which is gonna be like a chapter) and then its done! Wow, it sure has taken long to at least get to the "almost home" point of this little fic of mine. But, as you read in the beginning author's note, I couldn't finish it because I had no computer to work on, obviously. _

_So, yes. I'm sorry if this chapter was boring, but I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! (another thing - 200 plus reviews! I am so frikin happy with that! Thanks to you faithful readers!_

_Alright, well, I hope you enjoyed it and I am so glad to be back in business!_

_See ya!_


	12. Breaking the Unbreakable

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Alright, here's chapter twelve! I'm really trying to get this fic done so I'm going into overdrive! Haha! Oh, and thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter. I really appreciate it! _

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Fragile  
****Chapter Twelve: Breaking the Unbreakable**

* * *

Seto didn't attend the funeral. 

Everyone else in Domino did, however. For respect, for mourning, for love of the former dueling king.

It was an extravagant event, as if the sight of someone's lifeless body was as amazing as if some American movie star was in town. But, once Seto thought about it, Yami was just about the most popular man in Japan. So it was to be expected. Newspaper reporters gathered from Shinjuku, Tokyo, and many other large cities that love to hear about gossip and lies.

They treated it as if it were a movie premiere almost.

The elder Kaiba guessed that the only reason they didn't come to the wake and stir things up was due to the fact of respecting the family. Or maybe it took a day to get to Domino from wherever they lived. No matter what he thought, he couldn't be sure.

Seto was sure that there would be many theories as to why he didn't attend the funeral. Some being that Seto had so much hatred for the Mutou youth that he wouldn't be caught dead - so to speak - at his funeral, or that Seto was too stuck up to attend...things like that.

The real reason was...he didn't know if he could hold himself together to go there.

The funeral was held two days ago. Seto had been absorbed in his work for so long that it kept his mind off of Yami and what happened. Sometimes, he would even find his thoughts drifting to the maroon-haired man, wondering if he was okay. Almost as if his death hadn't happened.

But it had.

Another strange pang of emotions surged throughout him as he lay his head on his desk, arms folded under it. He almost winced it hurt so bad. It was as if his heart was slowly breaking into millions of tiny shards, as if each breath he took activated the change.

_Knock, knock..._

"Come in..."

"Big brother..." Mokuba peeked in through the crack between the door and the door frame. "...are you alright?"

"Yes," Seto said without any emotion whatsoever. "Why do you ask?"

"You haven't eaten anything today...or been out of your room." Mokuba asked with childish concern for his only living relative's wellbeing, "You're worrying me."

"I just have a lot of work I missed out on," Seto said, sitting up and looking back at his glowing computer screen, the only light in his dark bedroom. "Because I was busy with Yami."

"Oh...well, I'll leave you be, then."

Mokuba shut the door, but five seconds later reopened it, as if he just remembered what he was going to tell his elder brother.

"Um...Seto?"

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"I really do think you should go see the grave site."

"Why do you think that?" Seto asked, curious.

"I don't know...I think it might help with the healing process." Mokuba said timidly, looking down at his sock clad feet, "And I think you doing this work is a subconscious effort to rid your mind of this memory." The raven haired boy pointed out rather boldly, "...because otherwise, you'd be a wreck, Seto."

As much as the statement cut him, it did ring true to him. Surprisingly enough.

"And it will get you out of the house..." Mokuba offered, "...because I know you've been wanting to get away from here for a while."

It was quiet for a moment, then Seto spoke, "Yeah..."

Mokuba was slightly shocked. His brother was listening to his completely, bluntly true statement? He was surprised he wasn't denying it with all his being right now.

"And I'm not just trying to get you out of the house, either..." Mokuba said as a second-thought. "I'm just saying - "

"Yes," Seto interrupted him, "I know. For my well being, I should go pay a visit to the his grave. As closure, right?"

Mokuba's eyes took on an incredulous look, as if Seto had predicted what his back-peddling maneuver would have been. "Y-Yes, brother."

As if a ray of realization had just hit him, he shut his laptop closed with an air of defiance to his work, "Okay, I'll go, but..."

_Oh, great. _Mokuba thought, running a hand through his messy raven locks, _There's a "but"._

"...but first I need some breakfast." Seto said half-heartedly as his stomach chose to let out a loud, defined growl.

That statement, coupled along with the sound emitting from his elder brother's stomach, caused Mokuba to burst into laughter for the first time in four days. Between small giggles, Mokuba cupped a hand to his mouth and smiled, "Alright, I'll go make something. Um...is there anything you'd prefer?"

"Ah, no." Seto said, his cobalt orbs looking at Mokuba. He rose from his seat and walked toward Mokuba. Placing a friendly hand on Mokuba's mop of hair, he gave a chuckle, "But I don't think _you _should do the cooking."

Mokuba suddenly took on a brighter look, almost as if he never expected _this _out of his brother. Usually when he smiled, the look in his eyes was cold, hard, and intimidating. But now...they looked genuinely kind and caring. It was odd...but Mokuba enjoyed this change.

"I'll get Misao to make it." Seto said before swiftly walking past Mokuba. He turned, looking over his shoulder at his younger brother, "Is there anything you would like in particular?"

Mokuba closed his eyes in a bright smile, trying to avoid the weird feeling he got in his chest, as though he thought something was up, "Scrambled eggs, please!" He laughed. Seto gave a rough nod and walked down the stairs to ask the cook to make it for him.

He hadn't noticed it before...in fact, he had been too naive to notice. The first kind smile got him off guard. It made him think that Seto had changed for the better and was going to try his hardest. But he had misinterpreted the whole show of emotion.

Now he knew why Seto was acting so brotherly toward him.

It wasn't because he had turned over a new leaf at life after Yami's death.

Mokuba had two facts that he absolutely knew.

One, that Seto was acting nice to Mokuba, so if he ever were to lose the other person who meant more to him than anyone, he wouldn't have any regrets.

And second...

...Seto was using this happy charade as a mask to hide his turmoil from the world. And in that way, the fake kindness almost seemed like another version of his cold-hearted nature.

It was a _cover _for all the things he was feeling inside, Mokuba knew this.

But Seto couldn't seem to come to terms with it.

And he just stood there for a couple of minutes, contemplating about this fact, until the chef's voice stirred him out of his reverie, "Mokuba!" She cheerily called, as if she had no clue what was going on between the two, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming, Misao!" Mokuba shouted back in his loudest voice, one that didn't show the confusion he was feeling inside about his brother's actions.

With that, Mokuba took long, running strides out the door, down the stairs, and to the kitchen, where he saw his brother sitting at the table, coffee mug in hand, and with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and grits that had hardly been touched. He was staring out into space, cobalt orbs almost burning a hole through the wall opposite him. The coffee cup was held tightly in his large hands, steam rising from the mug. He had not moved since his younger brother entered the room.

The raven haired boy fixed his plate. He included the same things that Seto had put on his plate, as well as a piece of toast, and instead of his brother's choice of coffee, Mokuba went for his glass of milk.

Sighing, Mokuba pulled out the chair to the left of his brother and sat down. Seto still hadn't taken his eyes off the wall, which was seeming to mesmerize him. Mokuba took his fork and jabbed it into the fluffy, yellow eggs Misao had prepared for him and his brother. After eating a few bites, and knowing the russet haired CEO hadn't said a word to - or noticed - him, he gave a timid, apprehensive look upward at him.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

Seto looked absolutely exhausted. Dark bags were under his eyes, most likely due to lack of sleep, and the corners drooped somewhat, but surprisingly, his infamous eyes still retained their intimidating glare, even when the elder Kaiba was dead tired. The white of his eyes were bloodshot, another product of no slumber for the past couple of nights. And those eyes, the color of the darkest ocean, had another look hidden deep within their depths.

Sadness.

Loneliness.

Pain.

Anyway he looked at it, Mokuba saw the reflection of his feelings in his eyes. His guard was finally down in front of him...after so many years they had spent together. He was not afraid to let his facade slip. And he shouldn't have even been scared, or too prideful, to do that, due to the circumstances that had been surrounding him, and the reasons that he was actually feeling the way he was...

"Seto?" He voiced, in a small tone.

Pulled from his deep thought, Seto blinked and turned his gaze to his younger brother, not turning his head at all, "Hm?"

"Oh...it's nothing." Mokuba made an excuse, "I was just wondering if you had gone to sleep with your eyes open." He laughed, giving his brother a charming smile.

He gave a chuckle - a chuckle now assumed by Mokuba was forced - and a smile, also forced, before he took a sip of his steaming cup of coffee, "No...you know that someone like _me _couldn't do that..."

When he smiled, his eyes were still cold...

It was a hollow smile...

A hollow laugh...

And all because of the King of Games...

* * *

Seto insisted that he go to the grave alone, although his chauffeur wanted to drive him. He changed from his casual attire of a blue turtleneck sweater and black pants to a black trench coat, almost like his white one, and blue jeans. He wore a thin, white, long sleeved shirt underneath. Afterward, he piled into his car and was off straight after breakfast, although he didn't eat much of anything. His brother had looked at him often during the course of the meal, probably wondering what was wrong with the normally steely, uncaring CEO of KaibaCorp. 

_He should know..._

His hands firmly gripped the steering wheel as he turned into the parking lot beside the cemetery where Yami's body was put to rest. His eyes gazed out the car window, seeing fall become winter almost before his eyes. There were scarcely any leaves left on the trees, and a chilled wind was blowing whatever clinging leaves that were left from the branches, making them flutter to the ground, as if they were confetti. It was December, and surprisingly, it hadn't snowed yet in Domino. Seto found a space to park - there were many open spaces, for there was no one in the lot.

He leaned his head back in the seat as he took the keys from the ignition. He swallowed, his mouth being dry, and his Adam's apple bobbed with the motion. He felt as if he were being choked by the overwhelming presence of what was bothering him.

Yami.

Shoving the keys into his trench coat pocket, he opened the car door. He slid off his seat and planted his feet firmly onto the concrete below. Looking up, Seto felt a cold wind blow his brunette mane around his features, and his trench coat rustled around his legs and thighs.

_Here we go._

He inhaled deeply, then exhaled in a slow manner before beginning his journey to the graveyard. His feet seemed heavier than when he first entered the car, leaving his house.

The walk to the Yami's grave seemed to be one of the longest walks that he had ever taken. Although he had walked many miles in his time, they had never seemed to take as long as _this _walk..._this _walk to _this _man's grave.

The decaying, fallen leaves crunched under his feet as he made his way through the arched iron gate that had _Domino Cemetery _in swirled iron bars curved into the arch. On the sides of the arch, the ones that connected to the ground, there were certain Bible verses etched into the iron, as well as a couple of ivy vines curling their way upward to entangle themselves around the gate.

After his eyes lingered on the verses for several minutes, Seto finally realized he was subconsciously stalling himself from actually taking the walk into the graveyard. He shook his head, partly to rid himself from the daze that came over him, and partly to remove the strands of hair that had moved in front of his eyes and nose from the winter wind.

His picked up his pace a little bit, wanting to get this over with as soon as he could. As he walked between the rows and rows of gravestones, he glanced over their names, trying to see if any one had the name of Mutou written on it.

Seto's search was abruptly interrupted, however. The next sight he saw made him stop fully in his tracks, trying not to make any more sound than he already had. His curious eyes scanned over what was before him.

A man, dressed in a simple pair of baggy, unfitted blue jeans that hung off his slim hips and a green plaid, long sleeved shirt with a muscle shirt underneath, was standing in front of a newly placed grave. His messy, sandy blonde hair was blowing helter skelter all over his face and neck with the unrelenting wind that circled around him. Seto also noticed that his feet and the bottom of his jeans were caked with mud, as well as the elbows of his shirt.

Seto had no question as to who the guy was.

"Yugi's doing alright..."

Seto's eyes widened. _He's talking to the grave? _He then shook his head for what seemed like the millionth time that day, _Well, that __**is **__how some people think they can communicate with the deceased..._

"...he's still getting used to you not being there, but I think he'll be fine. Poor little guy..." The man's voice trembled. He then cleared his throat as if to chase away the jittery feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach, "Anzu, Honda, and me have been staying at Yugi's house since it happened. To comfort him..."

He let out a rough cough, probably from an oncoming cold. Seto wasn't surprised, the blonde wasn't wearing any warm clothes.

"So...that's about it." He said, pausing for a moment before ending his conversation with, "We really miss you, Yami."

Seto was so absorbed in wondering what he was going to do next that he hardly expected when the blonde turned and headed off, his eyes red-rimmed and swollen. That was when Seto found his cue to get moving to the grave where the man was.

Once he passed the mourner, Seto acknowledged in a calm, firm tone, "Katsuya."

Jounouchi stopped in his tracks, while Seto kept moving on to the grave.

What?

What the _hell_?!

But, even though his insides were ablaze with a fury of emotions at the odd action of the CEO, he said nothing.

He didn't call him mutt, puppy, dog...not even weakling or imbecile.

Nothing insulting.

Even more surprising was that he didn't even call him Jounouchi.

Just Katsuya, his first name...the name hardly _anyone _called him.

He didn't feel the need to address it, for he wasn't in the mood to deal with some snappy comeback by the blue eyed man.

So he just stood there, watching.

Wondering.

Seto didn't know this, so he just stopped, standing in front of the grave, which was decorated with many, many flowers. Lilies, roses, violets...and much more. The tombstone was a simple one, nothing elaborate. Just a stone in the ground, which seemed odd because that is ultimately what everyone is resorted to. Being buried...their name etched in granite on a stone of their family's choosing. Flowers and other things might be left at the grave to honor their death. But that is all...

His shoes scuffed on the freshly buried dirt, kicking up some of the moist soil as he did so. Cobalt eyes fixated themselves onto the stone, reading the words carved into the stone. They were just simple words - _Yami Mutou, Beloved Friend and Grandson. _And the dates of birth and death were underneath that. Seto noticed that they had used Yugi's birthday as Yami's, to avoid any suspicion about Yami's true origins. Then, there was a small dueling card, etched with great precision into the stone below the name and dates. Looking closely, Seto saw it to be a version of the Dark Magician. The stone, all in all, reached his waist in height.

The CEO had nothing to say.

Nothing.

He was just left with his thoughts.

Yami.

His crimson orbs.

Pale skin.

Spiky hair.

Slightly muscled physique.

Excellent duelist.

Rival...no...not rival. Not anymore.

And the way that they just...got along so well. They almost _fit_.

It was then Seto realized he was getting soft.

After all they'd been through during the course of Yami's illness, the elder Kaiba had absolutely _nothing _he could say.

_This must be what they mean by being at loss for words..._

So he just stood there for a few minutes, letting the wind blow his hair and clothes around him. Not saying a word. Not crying.

Not doing anything.

Closing his eyes, he felt a pang of guilt, almost as if he were supposed to do more. But he just couldn't figure out what.

So he turned to leave, hoping to leave the feeling of helplessness at the grave as well. But he was met with a pair of somewhat angry chocolate brown eyes, tears rimming around the bottom and sides, threatening to spill over.

"What is it?" Seto spoke first, looking at Jounouchi, who was standing across from him.

Pause.

"You really _don't _have a heart."

The brunette just stared at the boy, who looked enraged for some odd reason, "Why do you say that?"

Jounouchi approached the boy, wind whipping around him as he did so. "You know _damn _well why I said that!"

The blonde boy was now face-to-face with his rival.

"_No_, I _don't_." Seto said firmly, not giving up his ground.

Jounouchi was clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles were turning white with the pressure. It was silent, until he said, "Wow, finally something the almighty asshole doesn't know!" He exclaimed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "That's _fucking _amazing."

Seto was quiet, his blood beginning to boil.

"Ya know why I think you have no heart whatsoever?" Jounouchi said, smirking in an almost cynical manner, "You haven't shed one tear for him. Not _one_! It's like you don't even give a shit about any other person besides yourself or your brother!" His fist clenched his hair, almost as if it wanted to pull out his own hair, to make him feel worse, "And you don't even _care_ that it was the doctor _you _hired that killed him!"

"He would've died either way." Seto spoke up, "He had _cancer_, you _fool_."

"Shut up!" Jounouchi said, grabbing Seto by his shirt collar, "Don't you think I know that, you _ass_?!"

"Then why are you blaming me for something that was completely out of my control?" Seto stated, giving Jou a steely look, "The doctor made a mistake. Yeah. But it wasn't _me _with the knife. I did nothing."

_"WHY DID YOU KILL ME, SETO KAIBA?!"_

The dream version of Yami came screaming into his subconscious once more.

"That may be true, but...but..." Jounouchi seemed to search for the words before he finally shouted, "Why don't you cry for him?!"

It was silent for a while, before Seto boldly stated, "He was my rival. I don't care about hi - "

Jounouchi's fist connected squarely with Seto's jaw in a punch that made his ears ring. He didn't even bother to stop himself from falling onto the soft dirt that had been dug up to bury the coffin. He fell on his side, landing hard on his left arm and leg. Both eyes were open, dulled, as if not seeing anything at all. As if not caring. As if Jounouchi's punch had awakened something inside him. He had been hit by the hot-tempered boy before, but none of his punches had hurt like this one had. Seto felt as if he were hit by a truck.

"Liar!" Jounouchi shouted, almost in a hurt manner, "Why do you have to keep up that stupid cold hearted prick attitude all the time?!"

Seto was staring out into space, the throbbing of his bruised cheek resonating throughout his whole being, it seemed. Jounouchi's large hands grabbed his collar once more and roughly yanked him up to face him. Tears were streaming down the mutt's cheeks, and his eyes were narrowed at the CEO in a mixture of hatred and disbelief. He started to yell at the rich man once more, but he stopped when he saw Seto's eyes. They were still, almost like looking into the glass eyes of a porcelain doll. It was almost as if his first punch had broken down that last piece of his armor.

"Yes, hit me." Seto began in a somber tone, "Beat me up. Make it so I can't stand...ever again..."

Jounouchi's eyes widened, even more tears falling from their gorgeous brown depths. His hands twisted in the fabric of the other man's shirt, almost trembling with their intensity.

It was almost as if Seto Kaiba, one of the most powerful duelists in the world, was finally broken. In spirit as well as body.

Having nothing else to say, and feeling too sorry to pummel the elder Kaiba any more, he muttered, "D-Dammit..."

With that, Jounouchi threw Seto's body to the ground, him allowing himself to fall for the second time that day. He then proceeded to walk off; Seto knew because he could hear the crunching of dead leaves under his feet.

Seto had landed in an odd angle. His back was hunched slightly and his arms were splayed out in front of him, as if he made no effort whatsoever to stop himself from hitting the hard ground. And he didn't.

He arched his neck upward to make his eyes meet with the tombstone. He could still read the words, even though he was on his side. And he just laid there for a while, staring at the stone, with no thought in particular going across his mind except Yami. After a while, he rolled over and sat up, leaning back on his knees and just stared.

It was then he felt something wet slither down his cheeks.

He looked up; it wasn't raining.

He put a hand up to his eye and felt the salty water form on his hand. Seto then looked at it as if it were the strangest thing he had ever seen.

He was _crying_.

The tears were streaming down his face without remorse. He wasn't sobbing, just openly crying, as if the final wall had been broken.

His heart gave a panging sound that resonated throughout his whole being. Again, that stabbing feeling shot through him like hundreds of thousands of needles poking and pinching every inch of his skin. His stomach was in knots. His heart felt like it would stop beating at any moment.

It hurt.

It actually _hurt_.

He punched the ground, almost as if that would make him feel any better.

Feelings were bubbling up from inside of him.

"Dammit...I..."

Gulp.

"I...do..."

His tears were wetting the dirt underneath him, freely falling. He didn't care any more if he was crying.

"I really..."

Cough, cough.

"...do..."

His voice was quiet as he grasped the loose soil underneath him between his fingers, almost as if he was trying to get a grip on his reality.

"I do..."

Admittance. It was a weakening and a relief to him.

"I love him."

He bowed his head to hide his face, like he was ashamed.

"I love him...so much!"

And the first snow of winter began to fall around him.

* * *

_**End Chapter Twelve.**_

_Whew. This is a looooooong chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, though!_

_So I'm gonna leave this author's note short. So I hope you review! (Hopefully with positive things...)_

_Next up is the Epilogue._

_Wow, it's almost surreal!_

_See ya!_


	13. Eternity's Sunrise

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Alright, here it is! The dreaded finale of this SetoxYami fic of mine! I hope it satisfies your cravings. So, prepare for a little fluff and stuff. Sorry, I just had to end it on a somewhat happy note. So for all you angst-hounds, please don't hate and flame me for it! Even if it's terribly sappy and fluffy!_

_(Note: I have noticed that this should be considered a "chapter" instead of an epilogue, seeing as how I've written it, so sorry if I pimped it as a "epilogue" Just cuz that name sounds cooler. LOL. But I dunno. I'm just gonna go with "Chapter Thirteen" for this last installment. Pointless, I know, but oh well.)_

_In this part, also, I would like to thank all of my faithful fans and reviewers for sticking with me throughout the course of this fic! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Fragile  
****Chapter Thirteen: Eternity's Sunrise**

* * *

A single white lily was laid on the tombstone of the great Yami Mutou by a pair of elderly, wrinkled hands. 

It had been seventy five years since that day.

It was the exact anniversary of the former dueling king's death, and the now gray haired haired Seto just stood at the maroon haired man's grave, as he did every year around the date of Yami's death. He always brought a white lily, always placed it in the same spot on the grave. Always had that same look on his face, although his features had changed in the course of his lifetime. The usual sharpness of his eyes was softened by wrinkles and crow's feet around his eyes. He was wrinkled with age on his face, hands, feet...just like a man of his age should look. His hair was now a shade of white, mixed with gray, instead of the gorgeous chestnut brown it had been before. He wore a simple black coat, with baggy black pants, and a pair of sneakers. A cane was rested in his hand as he stood, just staring at the grave for a few minutes before turning to his escort and saying, "Let's go, Haji..."

The man, in his late thirties, turned to Seto and smiled bitterly, "Do you need help, Mr. Kaiba?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Seto walked to the car, being followed closely by his escort, limping slightly. He stumbled back wards, but righted himself as Haji helped him. The former CEO of KaibaCorp pushed the wiry frames of his glasses back onto his nose.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Haji asked, running a hand through his blonde locks, "You look pained."

Seto nodded his head in reassurance, despite the throbbing pain in his hip that aroused itself due to his old age.

His footsteps crunched into the snow, along with the slender mahogany cane he used to get around.

"I'll be fine."

In the back of his head, the elderly man thought that nothing could be as painful as having lost the one he loved.

* * *

"Welcome back, Seto." 

He ducked into the mansion he still lived in after all these years, brushing the snow off his shoulders and hair. He was met with the still bright, honey colored eyes of Shizuka Jounouchi.

"Thanks." Seto said shortly, looking at her with a small warmth that he had come to feel for her.

She had aged over the years. Her auburn hair dulling into a gray color, but it still held some of the red she was known for. She now wore it pulled back into a loose bun atop her head, stray strands falling around her face. "Did you visit Anzu's?"

"Yes," Seto said as a pang hit him like a ton of bricks. "I put a lily on hers as well."

"He's still broken up about it..." Shizuka said, referring to her brother about Anzu's death.

"Why shouldn't he be?" The Kaiba said, giving a slight cough, "He _loved _her."

"Yes..." The elderly woman agreed with the most uncharacteristic statement by her companion.

Not husband, although that was what she was wishing for all this time.

Not after forty years together had he proposed.

Never gave her a ring.

Nothing.

At first, Shizuka had wondered why, but the answer she searched for so hard as to why he wouldn't say "I love you" or propose to her, was so painfully clear.

He didn't say he loved her, because he _didn't_.

She had accepted it. She had loved him with all her heart for forty years, as if somehow she could help heal him, which she had a great deal, but...but...

She _wasn't _Yami.

The gray haired woman knew deep in her being that he would never love her back.

But she stayed with him, because he didn't seem to mind her company. He actually showed her affection when they were younger, and he was quite kind to her often. They'd kissed, been with each other, but...

But...

Seto walked briskly to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. With a swift, caring motion, he kissed her temple with the utmost care. "I'm going to go take a shower. Then I'm off to bed."

He then walked past her and up the stairs to their bedroom.

It was then that Shizuka quietly began to sob.

* * *

His wiry frame almost stumbled out of the bathroom, clad in pajamas, his hair soaked. Seto threw his dirty clothes in the hamper and walked to bed, to find Shizuka laying there on her side, facing away from him. 

The Kaiba man just walked to his side of the bed and laid down, almost painfully, as if it hurt him to do so.

It was silent for a while, until he spoke, knowing that Shizuka wasn't asleep.

"Shizuka..."

Silence.

The honey eyed girl wouldn't talk, for she was afraid her voice would crack if she did so, and she didn't want to show weakness in front of him.

"...despite everything, I just..."

A lump formed in her throat, breath catching in her chest, as if she was scared to take in any air around him.

Seto stared up at the ceiling, his now dimmed cobalt orbs studying the fan above him as if it were the most intricate thing he had ever seen, "...I want you to know, that...you have made these years...after his death...very easy."

In the back of her mind, Shizuka wondered if that was the only thing Seto had wanted her for. To ease his pain.

"But..."

She closed her eyes.

"...even though I haven't shown it..."

Shizuka felt as if she couldn't move. As if her body was being confined to that one position by hundreds of thick, metal chains. One of which nestled itself over her heart, squeezing the organ in a vice.

"...I really do care for you, Shizuka."

Her eyes snapped open in shock.

It was quiet for a bit before she replied with what she had been telling him for years and years, "I _love _you, Seto Kaiba. But sometimes I think it's futile. Because I know that you are still hung up on him...after all this time. And...well...I just want you to know that, that I really _do _love you."

Seto closed his eyes, and a graceful, knowing smile formed on his lips.

"Thank you. For everything."

Those were the last words he said before he was claimed by sleep.

* * *

The Jounouchi woman woke early that morning, at around seven forty five. She noticed Seto hadn't yet gotten up, so she busied herself with getting a shower and changing clothes before making her way over to him in slow, short strides. 

What he said that night did make her feel a lot better. And she was glad he said it.

But _why_?

Why would he say something like that now? For the first time in their relationship?

Why?

Shizuka looked down at Seto, who looked to not have moved since she rose from bed that morning.

He lay there, his hand resting on his chest lightly. The other arm lay by his side. The bedspread was bunched around his waist, but the sheet was still up to his chest. The pillow lay under his head. Shizuka dipped her head and kissed his cheek. The woman tensed, pulling back sharply, abruptly, looking at him in a worried manner. She took her hand and brushed the skin of Seto's face.

He was _cold_.

Gulping, Shizuka's heart began beating at a rapid pace inside her chest, fluttering about like thousands of bees.

She nudged his shoulder, "Seto..."

She began to take in sharp, hurried breaths.

Shizuka lowered her head to his chest. _Please...please, no...no..._

It was still.

There was nothing. No heartbeat. No breathing. No twitch of the eyebrow.

Nothing.

It was then that an anguished scream tore from Shizuka's dainty throat as she collapsed to her knees beside the bed, her arms splayed across his chest in a haphazard manner.

"Se...to..." She sobbed in a painfully pitiful way.

About ten or so servants raced into the bedroom, having heard the gray haired woman's shout.

"Miss Shizuka! Miss Shizuka, what's wrong!"

She lifted her head slowly, as if it were a lead weight attached to her neck. Eyes streaked with red, hair flying about the place, lips trembling, liquid tears flowing down her face...

It only took one look at the hurt expression on Shizuka's face and they knew.

Seto Kaiba, tamer of the Blue Eyes, was dead.

* * *

The funeral was somber, quiet, and _black_. 

There was no celebrations about the passing of the former CEO. Not even from the old, gray, but still very spirited Katsuya Jounouchi. He was just as quiet as the rest of the mourners.

They passed by Shizuka, and her two sons. One who looked exactly like his father with his cold cobalt orbs and dark russet locks was named Soichiro Kaiba; the other resembled his mother with his tawny, short, auburn locks and honey hazel orbs was named Yukiru Kaiba. Both were at least in their late thirties, early forties. Soichiro, the normally stoic one of the two, taking after his father, had his eyes narrow and tears rimmed the bottom of them despite his will to not let them come. He wasn't experienced as his father was with hiding his emotions. Yukiru, however, was freely sobbing, having to stand by the open casket of his father. Yukiru shared Shizuka's ability to openly express her feelings around others, while Soichiro was more bottled up inside himself.

The elderly woman put a hand on each of her beloved sons' shoulders, "It'll be alright, now..."

Yukiru whimpered, while Soichiro just put his hand on his mother's and squeezed, as if looking for some kind of comfort.

Shizuka sighed, stifling a sob.

The friends she had left had all came. All looking old and at the end of their rope.

Her brother, whose hair and eyes have dulled throughout the years, specifically after the loss of his wife, Anzu, had walked by and gave her and her sons comfort, before his daughter went over to Soichiro and took his hand in hers, hugging his neck. Jounouchi had even made a feisty comment, "Looks like even the Ice Prince himself couldn't escape old age..."

Honda, who looked even more out of shape than his best friend, had walked by holding a still rather short and wide eyed Yugi by his hand. He had hugged the woman he used to be "in love" with and smiled bitterly, "I'm so sorry, Shiz."

She had only nodded before lightly kissing his cheek, as she had done all her close friends at this event.

Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, and Isis Ishtar had all passed by, although they barely knew Seto. Shizuka assumed they must've still been in town after Anzu's funeral.

Mokuba stood still, clenching hist fists as if mad with the world, "B-Brother..." He muttered in a heart-broken manner. Yukiru walked over to him and embraced his tense form. He was, by far, the most effected of the people who knew the Kaiba man.

The funeral director came into the chapel area where the opening service was held, "Alright, now if we can move everyone to the burial site, please..."

Before they could close the casket, Shizuka went over to his still form. She kissed his forehead and began to cry, wet tears dampening his suit and hair. "Please...be happy now..."

"Miss, we have to close the casket now."

Shizuka looked up at the man, tears streaming down her pretty features, "Yes..." She lifted herself from the body and began to move out of the door to get to the car, where she would ride to the grave site to put Seto's body at rest.

Yukiru looked at his mother in a questioning manner, "Be happy?" He muttered, tears falling freely from his eyes, "Why say that...?"

Shizuka just closed her eyes and smiled at her son.

"He can now be with the person he's been longing after this whole time."

Yukiru's orbs took on a questioning look, "Mother, what?"

"I'm happy for him..."

She opened her eyes, filled with a bitter sweetness.

"...because now he can be with the one he lost...the one he loved...so long ago..."

This time, when she closed her eyes, no tears fell from their depths.

* * *

White. 

Everything was white.

A blinding kind of white that seemed to brighten anything that was near it.

White.

Seto Kaiba wondered what had happened to him. He felt as if he had no body, as if he were lighter than air, but he could see his hands. He looked down at them, expecting to find them wrinkled...but he saw taught, youthful skin in place of what he had thought he would see.

"What...?"

Even his voice seemed airy, calming. Not the cold, callous tone he had used throughout his life.

Seto looked around. Despite the bright white sky, everything else resembled a park. Or a place outside. There was tall, vibrant green grass swaying in a nonexistent breeze around him. There were trees. There were birds, flowers...everything ringing of peace.

_Is this...Heaven?_

_So...I'm dead?_

He looked ahead of him a while, and saw a large oak tree beside a crystal clear pond that shone with the beaming white light that seeped from every crevasse of this place. He picked up his pace, walking over to the pond to see what exactly he looked like.

His reflection was a teenager, from seventy five years ago. His hair was that dark, rich brown color. His eyes were intense, cobalt blue, but they had a soft aspect to them now, that Seto didn't seem to want to will away. He was dressed in a pure white robe and sandals.

He was _young _again.

"I-Impossible..." He muttered in shock.

He was in even more in shock when a voice replied back to him, "No, it isn't, Seto."

He _knew _that voice.

It was still as fresh in his memory as it was the day they last spoke.

A figure was leaning against the trunk of the oak tree, his hair was spread out behind him, clinging almost to the bark of the tree. His eyes were closed in a calm manner.

He opened them, crimson met cobalt for the first time after years apart, "Welcome home, Seto. What took you so long?"

_I'm in **Heaven**... _Seto thought, not in a figure of speech related to pure glee, which was what he was feeling anyway.

But that thought was a fleeting one, as his heart began panging hard in his chest. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, as if his heart didn't want him to. All those familiar emotions he loathed came flooding back to him in droves, washing over his very being with a sense of utter excitement and somewhat dread.

He spoke, his voice almost trembling in its tone, "Yami..."

As if on cue, the remaining shadows cast from the tree moved, revealing the man to indeed be Yami, although Seto had no doubt as to who it was.

"Yes, it's me..." Yami trailed off, getting up from his sitting position.

Seto didn't know what caused him to run, but he found his legs moving to race toward the man. He ran through the pond, along the side, the water seeming to go right through his figure. His heart was pounding the whole time...

It was Yami.

Yami.

It wasn't an illusion.

It wasn't like a wonderful dream.

It was reality.

Yami.

He got to him in a matter of seconds, although it seemed like forever.

Seto was face to face with the former dueling king, "Yami...Yami..." He struggled to find his words.

"Yes, Seto?"

He ignored the chill of excitement when he heard Yami say his name once more.

It was silent for a while as Seto struggled within himself to find the words to say.

What words could do justice to what he felt?

None, he decided.

Impulsively, he reached out his hands in an out of character gesture, and embraced Yami in a meaningful embrace, holding the Mutou boy to his form as if afraid to lose him again.

It was quiet for even longer after Yami slipped his hands around Seto's shoulders, hugging him back, causing the russet haired man's heart to skip.

"I do, too."

Seto's eyes widened. What was the pharaoh talking about?

He gave a chuckle, an all-knowing chuckle that Seto hated when he dueled against him when they were both of the living. "I heard you...that day in the cemetery. All those years ago...I heard you." He said, with a tone of sadness laced with compassion, "I heard, and saw, you. Pounding onto the ground. Shouting at nothing in particular. All in sorrow...it saddened me - "

Seto gulped.

" - but, in some sick way, it also made me feel _wanted_."

The brunette man watched in uncertainty as the pharaoh began inching closer to his form. He continued talking, "And all this time, I've wanted so badly to tell you my reply to your words."

It seemed as if a lead weight fell onto Seto's chest.

"I love you too, Seto."

Just when he thought his eyes couldn't widen even more, they did.

Shock.

Wonderment.

Happiness.

Those were all feelings that surged throughout his being as he heard it for the millionth time ringing in his head.

They separated from the embrace, but not for long.

Seto smirked as he lowered his head to meet Yami's, brushing his lips against the soft ones of his former rival. It was meant to be a short, soft, innocent thing, but Yami deepened it, putting all his longing for the last seventy five years into that one kiss. He ran his tongue over the cobalt eyed man's lips as he moved his hand to run through his soft, brown locks.

Seto kissed him back passionately, as if that could make up for all the time they had lost together. Clasping his hand around the base of his neck, bringing him closer to him he deepened it even further while also moving his other hand to rest at the small of his back. The mood softened, and then they just resorted to lightly nipping each other's lips, before they finally parted, taking in some air. For a while, the only sound in the air was the pants of the two reunited men. They didn't recede an inch from each other, however...they only enjoyed being this close to one another after so very long.

A light chuckle emitted from his throat as Yami took his hand and clasped it within Seto's large palm, motioning for him to sit down beside him under the shade of the tree.

The brunette smiled and complied, sitting down before Yami lowered himself onto the patch of glossy, fresh, green grass.

He noticed that there was no space between them. Not like the times when they were too scared to even touch one another. Not like the times when they had to give each other a very noticeable amount of separation between their two bodies. Not like when they were rivals.

It was different. A change.

But unlike so many others that occurred during his lifetime, Seto welcomed this change.

They were so close that Yami tilted his head and rested it on Seto's strong, sturdy shoulder, in the crook of his neck, and inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent.

"This is my favorite part of the day." Yami said, looking up at the horizon.

Seto wondered what he meant, but when he looked to were Yami's eyes were fixated, he knew.

The whiteness of the sky was littered with a splash of orange that came from where the sky met the ground, slowly making its way upward.

"Sunrise."

Yami nodded at Seto's answer. "That's right."

Feeling awkward for a second while having Yami's head on his shoulder, he reached his hand around Yami's slender form and pulled him closer.

This feeling...

...it was enough to make him want to live, want to die, want to be redeemed...it made him feel pain, sorrow, and even joy and enthusiasm.

It was an odd feeling.

This..._love_ he had for the man beside him.

It was strange.

But, despite its unfamiliarity, it felt right.

So right, that, when Yami nuzzled into Seto's form, he knew that there was no other way he would rather spend eternity.

When he arrived here from the start, his first assumption as to where he was, was right.

_This _was Heaven.

* * *

_**End Chapter Thirteen.**_

_**End Fragile.**_


End file.
